High School Musical 2: Ben 10 Style
by IceGirl2772
Summary: Summary inside. References to movie AND book. Benlie Slight Gwevin. Regretfully, hints of Ben/Kai. R&R Introduction uploaded! It's K because I'm paraniod!
1. WE ARE BACK!

Me: Hey, y'all! This is IceGirl2772 and this is HIGH SCHOOL MUSICAL 2: BEN 10 STYLE!

*audience applaudes*

Me: That's right, y'all! Thanks to your reviews AND votes, we are doing a Ben 10 version of the 2nd movie in the High School Musical franchise! So...ARE Y'ALL EXCITED!

Audience: YEAH!

Random audience member: WE LOVE YOU!

Me: OK, guys. Now, who hear wants to know the plot for High School Musical 2: Ben 10: Style!

Audience: *claps and cheers*

Me: OK, OK. Here it is:

Goodbye, classroom! Hello, summer! But for Troy, Gabriella, Chad, and Taylor, this vacation is no day at the beach. That's because they're all working at Lava Springs Country Club...which is founded by Ryan and Sharpay's family! And with the club's annual talent show right around the corner, Sharpay's competitive instincts are sizzling. She dumps Ryan as her singing partner and starts wooing Troy to join her onstage instead. Gabriella is less than thrilled that Troy has agreed to sing with Sharpay. How could he do that to her?

Things are heating up on the lawns of high society. Will Troy and Gabriella realize that they're meant to be together? Or is it already too late for them to sing one last song together?

Audience: *claps and cheers for no apprarant reason*

Me: Save the love for the cast members, alright? Speaking of the cast, they are backstage ready for a big return to the stage that started it all. Are we gonna give it to them? *flinches and holds ears as the audience screams like crazy at the idea*

Random audience member: Will you marry me!

Me: Sorry, kiddo. I don't plan on getting married yet. Anyways, let's welcome back the main cast!

Audience: *cheers*

Me: First up, she's smart, she's beautiful, and she's sassy. Not to mention Chem Club president at East High and Activities Coordinater at Lava Springs. Give it up for Taylor McKessie played by GWEN TENNYSON!

Gwen: *runs out*

Audience: *claps and cheers*

Me: So, Gwen, are you excited about doing the sequel?

Gwen: Heck yeah! It's all I've been thinking about ever since you made the announcement.

Me: Now, I have to ask you this: Were you or were you not expecting High School Musical: Ben 10 Style to be as huge as it was?

Gwen: Kind of. I knew we'd get a lot of reviews because you are combining a popular cartoon show with a popular movie, but I never really expected it to be as big as it was. It was amazing. You did a really good job on it, IceGirl.

Me: Thank you. Now, can you please take a seat over there and I'll introduce the others?

*audience cheers as Gwen sits on a stool farthest on the left*

Me: Next up, he's caring, he's awesome, and a little too obsessed with basketball...in my opionion anyway. He's also all for the team and has the craziest hair. He's a member of the East High basketball team and a waiter AND caddy at Lava Springs. Ladies and gentlemen, Chad Danforth played by KEVIN LEVIN!

Kevin: *walks onto the stage on his hands*

Audience: *laughs, claps and cheers*

Kevin: *flips onto his feet*

Me: OK, Kevin, are you excited about the sequel?

Kevin: Yes and no. I am excited about doing this to please everyone. Although...I'm not looking forward to wearing that wig again. It's itchy! *scratches head*

Me: Suck it up. You'll get used to it eventually. Now, I also have to ask you this, were you honestly expecting High School Musical: Ben 10 Style to be as big as it was?

Kevin: I kinda thought we'd be seeing a few critiques or flames here and there. And I was blown away when all the reviews were positive and every voter voted 'yes' for the sequel. So, in other words, no. I wasn't expecting it at all.

Me: And they say you're difficult to surprise. Why don't you go take a seat over here and we'll get the others out here?

*audience resumes clapping and cheering as Kevin took a seat farthest on my right*

Me: Alright! 2 down! 4 to go! Now, I think that this antagonist needs no introduction. She's rich, she's self-centred and she's the drama AND ice queen of East High. She's co-president of the drama club and daughter of the owners of Lava Springs. Sharpay Evans played by KAI GREEN!

Audience: *claps and cheers...but not as loud as Kevin and Gwen.

Kai: *walks onto stage strutting her stuff and waving*

Me: Are you excited about doing the sequel?

Kai: Why, yes. I never want to miss an opportinuty to shine in the spotlight and be the centre of attention. *pushes me out of the way and shines in the spotlight*

Me: *quietly* Ow. *rubbing injured side* Anyways, did you expect High School Musical: Ben 10 Style to be a smash hit?

Kai: Of course. I always knew that everyone would love me.

Me, Gwen and Kevin: *clears throat*

Kai: I mean, us.

Me, Gwen and Kevin: Thank you.

Me: Kai, I'm gonna ask you to take a seat next to Kevin. We still have the rest of the cast to announce.

Kai: Whatever, loser. *sits next to Kevin*

Kevin: Don't call Ice a loser.

Me: Thanks, Kevin.

Kevin: Anytime, kiddo.

Me: HEY! I'm 3-4 years younger than you!

Kevin: Just introduce the others.

Me: OK. We're halfway there. Don't lose patience now. Next up, he's fun, he's talented and the shadow to his twin sister. He's also co-president of the drama club and the son of the owners of Lava Springs. Ladies and gentlemen, give it up for Ryan Evans played by CASH MURRAY!

Cash: *flips onto stage*

Audience: *laughing, clapping and cheering...louder than Kai!*

Kai: *scoffs* What a total showoff.

Me: *ignoring Kai* Hey, Cash. Are you excited about the sequel?

Cash: Are you kidding me! It was all I could talk about. Doing High School Musical: Ben 10 Style would have to be the best thing I ever did. And I have you to thank for that.

Me: Pleasure's all mine. So, tell me. Did you seriously expect High School Musical: Ben 10 Style to be a huge hit on FanFiction?

Cash: Yeah, I did, actually. Like Gwen said, you combined a popular cartoon show with a popular movie. But I was surprised when everyone wanted more.

Me: So was I, to be honest. Alright, now can you take your seat next to Gwen?

Cash: Sure thing. *takes his seat next to Gwen*

Me: Righty-oh! We are over halfway there now, guys. Do not lose any patience, please. Up next, is our female protaginest in High School Musical! She's shy, she's smart, she's beautiful, honest, multi-talented and words cannot describe how amazing she is. She's a member of the Scholastic Decathlon team, the National Honours Society and played the female lead in East High's Winter Musical. She's also the lifeguard at Lava Springs. Please feel free to give it up for Gabriella Montez played by JULIE YAMAMOTO!

Julie: *walks out*

Audience: *screaming, clapping and cheering like crazy...but mostly screaming*

Me and Julie: *squealing* Hi! *embrace each other*

Me: Julie, welcome back. So, are you excited about doing a Ben 10 version of High School Musical 2?

Julie: First of all, thank you. It feels so good to be back after being away so long.

Me: To clear this up, she was busy claiming first place overall in the U21 National Tennis Championship!

Everyone: *cheering* CONGRATULATIONS!

Julie: Second of all, for me, excited is an understatement, Ice. I had trouble sleeping at night because High School Musical: Ben 10 Style was always on my mind. It was actually what drove me to winning.

Me: *pretending to cry* I'm so touched.

Audience: *pretending to cry as well* Me too.

Me: *gains composure* Sweetie, I have just got to ask you this. Were you or were you not expecting High School Musical: Ben 10 Style to be as huge as it was?

Julie: Like Kevin, I thought I would see a few crituques here and there. Instead, you got nagged to update and asked to write more of this. In other words, I was as surprised as you were.

Me: Alright. Can you please take a seat next to Cash? We have one more main character to introduce?

Julie: Sure. *takes her seat next to Cash*

Gwen: I'm surprised you didn't decide to introduce them together.

Me: So am I, to be honest. Now, it's time to welcome back our male protaginest! He's hot, incredibly charming, down-to-earth, loving, caring, multi-talented and words cannot describe how awesome he is. He was the first sophmore EVER to make the varsity team, he's captain of the basketball team and played the male lead in the Winter Musical at East High. Not to mention the waiter and caddy turned Assistant Golf Pro turned waiter and caddy at Lava Springs. *mumbling* That was a mouthful. *normal voice* Ladies and gentlemen, please help me welcome back to the stage Troy Bolton aka BEN TENNYSON!

Ben: *runs out*

Audience: *screaming, clapping and cheering like crazy but...mostly cheering*

Me and Ben: *embrace*

Me: OK, Ben. Welcome back to the stage.

Ben: Feels good to be back. We haven't been up here since our final show of High School Musical Ben 10: Style. I missed this place.

Me: Shut up. I'm gonna cry.

Audience: Me too!

Me: I'm fine now. Anyways, did you honestly expect High School Musical: Ben 10 Style to be as big as it was?

Ben: I was hoping it would be. Like Gwen and Cash said, you combined – well, ARE combining – a popular Disney Channel Origional Movie with a popular Cartoon Network cartoon. But, I was still spechless when I saw the reviews.

Me and Julie: Join the club!

Ben: Can I drop a spoiler?

Me: Leave that to me and take your seat inbetween Julie and Kai.

Ben: With pleasure.

Me: NO FUNNY BUSINESS!

Ben and Julie: No promises.

Me: It will be appreciated if you guys could save some romance for the show. Shesh. Anyways, we've welcomed back the main cast. Now, like I promised, I will introduce the actors/actresses who play Kelsi, Martha, Zeke and Jason. Ladies and gentlemen, SARAH ASHFORD, NELSON ASHFORD, ROSALIE SONICS AND SONICS WINTERS!

Sarah, Nelson, Rosalie and Sonics: *run onto stage*

Audience: *clapping and cheering*

Me: OK. Now, I'm gonna let them tell you who they're playing. Sarah, who are you playing?

Sarah: Kelsi Nielson.

Me: Nelson?

Nelson: Jason Cross.

Me: Rosalie?

Rosalie: Martha Cox.

Me: Sonics?

Sonics: Zeke Baylor.

Me: Awesome. Alright, guys. Come up here with us.

Ben, Julie, Gwen, Kevin, Kai and Cash: *come up and join us*

Me: And, yes. Before you ask, Sarah and Nelson are married. And...Julie and Sarah are sisters.

Rosalie: And I'm their grandmother.

Me: *muttering* For now.

Julie and Sarah: What was that?

Me: If I say it out loud, it'll spoil my fan-series!

Random cast member: WILL YOU MARRY ME, CASH!

Me and Ben: That's a first.

Cash: Sorry. But my heart belongs to someone else. *brings out Elena Validus and kisses her passionately*

Everyone: WHOO WHOO!

Ben: ELENA!

Elena: BEN!

Me: She also happens to have a part in the musical.

Elena: As Sharpay and Ryan's mother!

Me: And the father is played by J.T.

Cash: ICE!

Me: He volunteered!

J.T: 'Sup, peeps?

Me: OK, guys! We're a little short on time here!

Cash, J.T., Ben and Elena: Sorry.

Ben: Who plays Fulton?

Max: That would be me.

Julie: I feel sorry for him already.

Kai: WHAT DID YOU JUST SAY!

Sarah: Back off from my sister, bitch!

Me: GUYS!

Julie, Kai and Sarah: Sorry.

Me: Now, when we come back, it'll be already 5 months (don't worry. I'm not gonna wait 5 months to update) and it'll be the opening night of the show. Remember, I'm going from the movie AND book.

Ben: Go on. You know you want to.

Me: Can I say it now?

Everyone: YES!

Sarah: It's official now.

Julie: Might as well.

Me: WE ARE BACK, BABY!

Everyone: WHOO!

Me: C YA NEXT TIME!

Everyone: WHOO!

*blackout as everyone starts dancing to _Evacuate the Dancefloor_ by Cascada*


	2. Opening Night

Vilgax: *hissing* I won't do it.

Me: *hissing* Yes you will. Or you'll never get the opportunity to fight Ben Tennyson agian.

Vilgax: *grumbling* You owe me big time, IceGirl.

Me: I owe a lot of people for their hard work. Now get out there and do you thing!

Vilgax: LADIES AND GENTLEMEN, ICEGIRL2772!

*everyone cheers as I come out wearing blue jeans, a 'I Majored in Vacation' t-shirt and sneakers*

Me: Hello, everyone! It is so good to see you all again! And thank you, Vilgax, for providing the introduction.

Every villian that came tonight: *is laughing and tormenting Vilgax*

Vilgax: LEAVE ME ALONE! SHE MADE ME! *starts crying* WAAAAAAAAAAH! I'LL BE IN MY SHIP! *leaves*

Everyone: *laughing*

Me: Even though he's a villian, I cannot help but feel sorry for the guy. Anyways, it feels good to be back. And I can assure you that the cast and crew feel the same way as I do! For the past 5 months, we have committed ourselves to bringing you the best cartoon/movie crossover possible! The rehearsals have been long, hard and grueling, but it all came together in the end as what you're about to see tonight!

*everyone in the audience claps and cheers*

Me: Tonight is the opening night of High School Musical 2: Ben 10 Style! Sympnosis and information on cast and crew members are in the pamplet provided for you tonight! After the show, we will, once again, have an awesome after party to celebrate the success of the opening night which includes special performances from our 6 main cast members!

Everyone: WHOO!

Me: After the final show which is 2 sleeps away, we will be holding a poll where you decide whether or not we should do High School Musical 3: Senior Year!

Everyone: *clapping and cheering*

Me: Alright, everyone! Save it for the show! Our motto was 'All for One and One for All!' and now, it all comes down to this. Will everyone please join me in the final 10-second countdown to 7:30pm which is when the play will officially begin? Thank you.

Everyone: 10! 9! 8! 7! 6! 5! 4! 3! 2! 1!

Me: LADIES AND GENTLEMEN, HIGH SCHOOL MUSICAL 2!


	3. What Time Is It?

It is very quiet in the halls of East High School; a little too quiet. The auditorium was deserted and only had one spotlight shining down on centre stage. There wasn't even a sound – not even the squeak of a mouse – in the carvernous cafeteria. There was no one in the gym. Not even the sound of a bouncing basketball. No one is racing up the multiple stairs. Not a single student was sprinting down the hall before eventually getting caught by a teacher and recieving a week's detention. There wasn't a student that was going crazy trying to not be late to their next class. It was so quiet that the only audible sound was the sound of the school's over-the-top drama teacher, Ms Darbus, talking to her homeroom class...

A homeroom class that wasn't paying attention. Everyone would on some occasions glance at the clock which was ticking slowly as if it were tormenting them. Troy Bolton turned around and glanced at Gabriella Montez who was sitting in the back row a column away from where he was sitting. They smiled at each other quickly before Troy turned back to Ms Darbus. Zeke Baylor was sitting at the front next to Ms Darbus with a cone sitting on his head.

Ms Darbus: Learning is never seasonal! So do allow the shimmering lights of summer *everyone groans here* to refresh and illuminate your fertile young minds.

Chad Danforth snickered with his other basketball mates, except Troy who was bored out of his mind and Jason Cross...who was actually PAYING ATTENTION!

Ms Darbus: Your future greets you with its magic mirror, reflecting each golden moment, each embolding choice!

Ben: *mumbling quietly to Chad* Dude, Ms Darbus has snapped her cap.

Kevin: *in disbelief* Dude, you're actually listening?

After hearing Ms Darbus drone on and on even more for a few moments, Jason raised his hand.

Ms Darbus: Yes, Jason?

Jason: So, what's your favourite summer memory, Ms Darbus?

Everyone in homeroom groaned at that. What on Earth was Jason THINKING! Now, they're gonna suffer even more until the school bell rings which will signal the beginning of summer. But, Ms Darbus was more than eager to answer him.

Ms Darbus: Summers have passed fleetingly when I was your age. Yet, I recall them with poignant clarity...

The ticking of the clock gradually got louder and louder until it completely drowned out Ms Darbus droning on and on about her experience at the 1988 Ashland Shakespeare Festival.

Kevin: Summer. Summer.

Julie: Summer.

Gwen: Summer.

Soon, everyone was chanting the word as the clock went closer and closer to 3 o'clock. 15 seconds later, the shrill sound of the bell was heard and everyone threw papers in the air and were cheering.

Rosalie: _Come on!_

Everyone was breaking into song and dance as they hugged each other and Sharpay and Ryan Evans gave Ms Darbus a jack-in-a-box which had Sharpay pop out as they walked out of the classroom.

Kevin: _What time is it!_  
All: _Summertime! It's our vacation!_  
Kevin: _What time is it!_  
All: _Party time! That's right! Say it loud!_  
Kevin: _What time is it!_  
All: _The time of our lives! Anticipation!_  
Kevin: _What time is it!_  
All: _Summertime! SCHOOL'S OUT! SCREAM AND SHOUT!_

The students started leaving the classroom. Only Troy and Gabriella remained. They were sitting on their desks and Troy was singing.

Ben: _Finally, summer's here!_  
_Good to be chilling out. (Yeah!)_  
_I'm off the clock._  
_The pressure's off!_  
_Now my girl's what it's all about._

He turned and started walking towards Gabriella who was also singing.

Julie: _Ready for some sunshine,_  
_For my heart to take a chance! (Ben: Oh yeah.)_  
_I'm here to stay,_  
_Not moving away,_  
_Ready for a summer romance._

They joined hands and started dancing around the classroom a little bit.

Both: _Everybody ready, going crazy. Yeah, we're out!_  
_Come on! Let me hear you say it now, right now!_

Soon enough, they were out of the classroom and joining the rest of the students at East High in the craze going on in the hallway.

Kevin: _What time is it!_  
All: _Summertime! It's our vacation!_  
Kevin: _What time is it?_  
All: _Party time! That's right! Say it loud!_  
Kevin: _What time is it!_  
All: _The time of our lives! Anticipation!_  
Kevin: _What time is it!_  
All: _Summertime! SCHOOL'S OUT! SCREAM AND SHOUT!_

Meanwhile, Sharpay and Ryan were walking around East High as people were taking photos of them and asking them to sign their yearbooks.

Kai: _Goodbye to rules._  
_No summer school._  
_Ready to shop till I drop._  
Cash: _It's an education vacation._  
Both: _And the party never has to stop._

Kai: _We've got things to do._  
_I'll see you soon._  
Cash: _And we're really gonna miss you all!_  
Kai: _Goodbye to you and you._  
Cash: _And you and you._  
Both: _Bye-bye until next fall!_

_Everybody ready, going crazy. Yeah, we're out!_  
_Come on! Let me hear you say it now, right now!_

Chad is now dancing in the hall with the cheerleaders dressed in their red and white uniform...minus the sneakers.

Kevin: _What time is it?_  
All: _Summertime! It's our vacation!_  
Kevin: _What time is it?_  
All: _Party time! That's right! Say it loud!_  
Kevin: _What time is it?_  
All: _The time of our lives! Anticipation!_  
Kevin: _What time is it?_  
All: _Summertime! SCHOOL'S OUT! SCREAM AND SHOUT!_

Troy and Gabriella are walking down the stairs singing their part whilst gazing deeply and lovingly into each other's eyes. Troy is holding Gabriella's hand and walking backwards.

Ben and Julie: _No more waking up at 6am._  
_Cause now our time's all our own._

They left and Sharpay and Ryan ran in as they desperately tried to hide from their fellow students holding cameras and nagging them for photos together and for them to sign their yearbooks. As they sang their line, they went to walk up the stairs...only to walk back down again because they got caught by more students.

Cash and Kai: _Enough already. We're waiting. Come on._  
_Let's go...OUT OF CONTROL!_

The entire basketball team is now in the halls dancing with basketballs.

Ben: _Alright!_  
_Everybody!_  
All: _Doo, doo, doo, do-do day dee._  
Ben: _Yeah!_  
All: _Dah, dah, dah, dah-dah-dah, bop, bop, bow!_  
Ben: _Come on!_

Everyone is now dancing in the hall near the lockers. They all did the same routine. There was even a rollercoaster dance move in there.

All: _School pride! Let's show it!_  
_We're champions and we know it!_  
_Wildcats are the best!_  
_Red, white and gold!_

_When it's time to win, we do it!_  
_We're number one! We proved it!_  
_Let's live it up! Party down!_  
_That's what this summer's all about!_

_What time is it?_

The scene changes to the cafeteria.

Julie: _Summertime is finally here!_  
Ben: _Yeah!_  
All: _Let's celebrate!_  
Ben and Julie: _Wanna hear you loud and clear now!_  
All: _School's out!_  
Gwen and Kevin: _We can sleep as late as we want to!_  
All: _It's our time!_  
Cash and Kai: _Now we can do whatever we wanna do!_

_What time is it?_  
_It's summertime!_  
_We're lovin' it!_  
_Come on and say it again now!_  
_What time is it?_  
_It's party time!_  
_Let's go and have,_  
_The time of our lives!_  
_HEY!_

As soon as they stopped singing and dancing, the bell rang and they all started jumping and cheering. Troy even picked Gabriella up and spun her around in joy. He even did a seal slide.

Ben: YEAH! *change to Ben, Kevin, Nelson and Sonics walking down the hall* No seriously, guys. This summer, I've gotta make bank. My parents keep on talking about how much college is gonna cost.

Sonics: Yeah, my folks will match whatever I make this summer, but I've gotta get hired first.

Kevin: Yeah, me too. I'm saving up for a car... *notices Taylor walking past him* Mmm, so I can take that little hottie on a proper date.

Sharpay is primping herself in front of the mirror fitted into her locker when she noticed Gabriella briskly walking past her. She took this opportunity to grab her wrist and stop her.

Kai: Gabriella! I understand that you've moved every summer for the past 5 years. I'd hate to think today is... *hopeful smile* Goodbye.

Gabriella felt relief surge through her as she remembered that after spending the majority of her life moving from one part of the country to another, it has finally come to an end. She flashed a smile back.

Julie: No worries. My mum promised I'm here until graduation next year.

Kai: *insincerely* Bless mum's little heart.

Tension began to build up between Gabriella and Sharpay. Gabriella now has to try to mend the fences or keep them from completely falling apart. She got Sharpay's attention again because Sharpay went back to her mirror.

Julie: Sharpay, we got off to a rough start, but you really came through. I mean, you helped me with the winter musical.

Kai: *in disbelief* I did.

Julie: Those vocal exercises.

Gabriella then demonstrated the vocal exercises Sharpay apparently taught her for the musical, which caused the blond to stumble back against the row of lockers in shock. She really taught her that?

Julie: *giggling* See ya.

She then walked off and Sharpay went back to checking herself out in the mirror. Meanwhile, Taylor and Martha are having a conversation of their own.

Gwen: Gabriella and I have had, like, 5 job interviews, but we keep getting beat out by college kids.

Rosalie: Yeah, same here. Guess I'm back in the babysitting business.

Sarah: *approaches them* Hey, Martha. Hey, Taylor.

Rosalie: Hey, Kelsi. What are you planning to do this summer?

Sarah: Grow, write music...grow.

The girls laughed. They then noticed Troy blitz past them and, letting their curiousity get the best of them, decided to follow him. Gabriella is still in the process of cleaning out her locker. She looked at the picture of herself and Troy at the winter musical. Troy then came up behind her.

Ben: Your summer activities consultant has arrived.

Julie: As long as one of those activities include a job.

Ben: Hey. Whatever happens, as long as we're together, it's cool, right?

Julie: You promise?

Ben: *sincerely* Here's my promise.

Gabriella then turned around so her back is facing him. Troy let out a huge breath before he took something out of his pocket and placed it in front of Gabriella. She was surprised at what she saw. It is a silver necklace with a T hanging from the chain which is encrusted with diamontes. Everyone went to approach them, but stopped as they realise what can happen. After he did up the necklace and placed her hair the way it was before, she turned to face him.

Julie: T as in Troy?

Ben: *sheepish* Why...yeah.

They grabbed each other's hands and leaned in for a kiss. Just then, one of the younger kids shoved his yearbook inbetween them. He is obviously asking for Troy's autograph.

Ben: Hey, man.

Kevin: Hoops! Let's go!

Ben: Yeah. I'm not busy or anything.

With that, they walked away from their lockers.

Ben: We can go to movies, listen to music...oh! And I'm definately teaching you a twisted flip on the skateboard.

Julie: Oh, and I have First Aid Training so I can patch myself up afterwards.

Ben: Alright!

Sharpay, Ryan and Kelsi also happened to be nearby cleaning out their own lockers.

Kai: *in a falsely sweet voice* Going to movies, listening to music... and golly, Troy! I have First Aid Training. Hehehehehe. *normal voice* Oh please. *notices Kelsi* Oh, Kelsi! I have a summer job for you at our country club. Our rehearsal pianist is evidently moving.

Sarah: *under her breath* Or hiding.

Kai: Pardon?

Sarah: Sounds great. *walks off*

Cash: Cheer up, Shar. We can do whatever we want to. It's summer. Everything changes.

Kai: Ryan, who's the absolute primo boy at East High?

Cash: I'm sure Troy Bolton pretty much has that catagory locked up, don't you think?

Kai: And East High's primo girl?

Ryan looked away and searched for the definate answer to that question: Gabriella Montez. However, this didn't go unnoticed by his twin sister who clicked her fingers impatiently and caused him to focus his attention back to the diva of East High.

Kai: Just answer the question!

Cash: Gosh...you.

Kai: *musingly* Troy...Sharpay. Sharpay...Troy. Sharpay...

Cash: *clicks his fingers* Shar.

Kai: *defensive* It just makes sense.

Cash: Evidently, not to Troy.

Kai: *smiling* But it's summer, Ry. *places her sunglasses on* Everything changes.

Sharpay then shut her locker and strutted her stuff as she walked dramatically down the halls for the last time as she knew she wouldn't be back in these halls until the summer holidays have finally come to an end. Ryan breathed slowly to calm himself down for a little while. Satisfied, he followed his twin sister like the shadow he is compared to her. The bell rang for the last time and everyone raced out to officially begin their 3-month-long summer bliss. To celebrate, they decided to break out into song and dance once again.

Kevin: _What time is it?_  
All: _Summertime! It's our vacation!_  
Kevin: _What time is it?_  
All: _Party time! That's right! Say it loud!_  
Kevin: _What time is it?_  
All: _The time of our lives! Anticipation!_  
Kevin: _What time is it?_  
All: _Summertime! SCHOOL'S OUT! SCREAM AND SHOUT!_

Everyone said their final goodbyes and went their seperate ways for the summer heading towards the best summer of their lives...along with the freedom that came with it!


	4. Fabulous

**Just a little warning! In the song, there's meant to be a three-part cannon between Ryan, Sharpay and the Sharpettes, but I can't work out how to write it. Please forgive me for this mishap.**

**I own nothing.  


* * *

**Two weeks of the summer have already passed with flying colours for all students (both past and current) of East High School. The basketball team just got back from basketball camp and had a practice on the basketball court in Troy's backyard with Coach Bolton supervising them. After that, they ran into the house cheering and howling like wolves.

Coach Bolton: What I saw out there just now looks very, very strong, guys! Camp has really stepped up your game!

Kevin: What team?

Everyone: WILDCATS!

Just then, part of the instrumental for Get Cha Head in the Game started blaring out. Troy's phone started ringing to indicate an incoming call. He walked into the living room to answer it.

Kevin: Uh-oh. Girlfriend alert.

Ben: Talk to me.

Max: This is Thomas Fulton over at Lava Springs. I understand you've been looking for summer work?

Sonics: Hey, Troy! Does Gabriella still remember your name, or did she find someone new to karaoke with this summer?

Everyone laughed at the comment as Troy waved his arm at them to keep quiet. Even Coach Bolton was laughing.

Ben: That sounds fantastic, Mr Fulton. But how did you get my name?

Max: We've always had a student summer work program here at Lava Springs.

Ben: OK. Fair enough. Here's the thing. I know this really amazing girl-I mean, student. Straight A's, quintuple straight A's, and it'd be so amazingly perfect if..."

Kevin: He's really working someone.

Coach Bolton: It can't be Gabriella. When she calls, he just blushes. *insert basketball team snickering here* I never said that.

Ben: *walks in, grabs milk and sits on bench* Yes!

Kevin: What's up, dog?

Ben: Nothing, nothing. *notices looks* Nothing!

Coach Bolton: I'll tell you what. You guys stick together this summer, work on your game and we're talking about back-to-back champions!

Again, the kitchen is in an uproar as everyone tried to get the ball. However, this little guy fest came to an end when Mrs Bolton walked in carrying a paper bag filled with groceries.

Mrs Bolton: Whoa, whoa, whoa! Do you think we can all redirect this energy toward carrying in the groceries?

Boys: *sighed* Yes, Mrs Bolton.

The Lava Springs Country Club was heaven on Earth...if you are a member, that is. The clubhouse gleamed with brand new paint. Tanned, happy people sprawled on chair underneath the beach umbrellas that surrounded the swimming pool. On the patio, members enjoyed their lunch in the warm sunshine of a beautiful summer day.

It seemed like a perfect summer day...but then, the bliss came to a screeching halt. A pink convertible with license plates that read Fabulus rolled through front gates and purred up the driveway to the portio. A valet immediately rushed forward to greet the driver...who was none other than Sharpay Evans.

Charles: Miss Evans, Mr Evans. Looking very sharp this summer.

Kai: Thank you, Charles. *gives dog bag to him, unzips it and takes out dog* Hi, Boy!

Boy: Woof!

Kai: Can you find some shade for my car?

Max: Even if we have to plant a tree.

Kai: Fulton.

Max: And may I say...welcome back.

Kai: It's good to be home. *walks in with everyone* Are the flyers ready?

Max: This year, we embossed the flyers for the show.

Kai: Inspired. *starts writing her initials on them* Oh! I plan to limit member auditions to 30 seconds each. Amateur performers are very...

Max: *helpful* Draining?

Kai: Yes.

Max: Understood.

Kai: And should I...

Cash: *clears throat*

Kai: *picks up award* WE be so fortunate as to win the Star Dazzle award again? But where would we put it?

Max: We're planning on expanding the trophy case. The designs are in my office.

Kai: Fulton, you are so efficient. *quietly* The staffing matter we discussed?

Max: Done. *insert dog growling here* With discretion.

Kai: Fabulous. *walks off with Fulton*

Cash: Yes. Yes. Thank you.

Kai: RYAN!

Ryan immediately placed the currently unclaimed Star Dazzle Award near the trophy cabinet and raced off to catch up with his twin sister. A few minutes later, Sharpay emerged from the locker room wearing a white tankini with little diamontes encrusted on them, a pick cover-up and a dramatic sun hat. She carried with her a parasol and a shoulder bag which was stuffed with her essentials: sunscreen, cell phone, makeup, flip flops and a bunch of magazines.

Jackie, Lea and Emma: SHARPAY!

Kai: Girls.

Javier: Your chaise in its usual spot, Miss Evans?

Kai: Thank you, Javier. Emma, Jackie and Lea will be east of me. And you'll be a prince to angle our chaisees on the hour as the sun moves.

Javier: Well thanks to the kind words from your mother last season, I've been promoted. But don't worry. I'll see that the new lifeguard is fully briefed on your requirements.

Sharpay lay on her own chaise, Jackie, Lea and Emma sat on the chaise next to her eager to hear some gossip and Ryan stood next to it.

Emma: So, what's the temem of the summer talent show, Sharpay?

Kai: *pause for dramatic effect* Redemption.

Girls: Love it.

Kai: It's been a very...trying year, ladies. My drama department was invaded by outsiders – singers coming out of the chemistry lab and locker room. Shocking, really.

Ccash: Shar, it's over. We've got the pool, the entire club and the whole summer to enjoy it.

Emma: And the spa has been redone.

Jackie: There's a guacomole facial and a seweed body scrub on the menu.

Lea: What could be more fabulous?

Kai: *glancing at her iced tea* More ice?

Waiter: Right away, Miss Evans.

Ryan, Jackie, Lea and Emma lay in their own chaises. Sharpay then started breaking out in song and dance.

Kai: _It's out with the old,_  
_And in with the new._  
_Goodbye, clouds of grey._  
_Hello, skies of blue._  
_A dip in a pool,_  
_A trip to the spa,_  
_Endless days in my chaise,_  
_The whole world according to moi._  
Excuse me. *Ryan plays right notes on piano*  
Thank you.

_Iced tea imported from England._  
_Lifeguards imported from Spain._  
_Towels imported from Turkey._  
_And turkey imported from Maine.  
_Kai and Cash: _We're gonna relax and renew._  
Kai: You...go...do.

_I want fabulous!_  
_It's a simple request._  
_All things fabulous!_  
_Bigger and better and best._  
_I need something inspiring,_  
_To help me get along._  
_I need a little fabulous._  
_Is that so wrong?_

*approaches Ryan* _Fetch me my Jimmie Choo flip flops._  
*approaches Jackie* _Where is my pink Prada tote?_  
*approaches Emma* _I need my Tiffany headband._  
*knocks beachball out of Lea's hands* _And then I will go for a float.  
_Cash and Sharpettes: _A summer like never before._  
Kai: I...want...more!

Cash and Sharpettes: _She wants fabulous!_  
_It's a simple request._  
_All things fabulous!_  
_Bigger and better and best._  
_She needs something inspiring,_  
_To help her get along._  
_She needs a little fabulous._  
_Is that so wrong?_

_Fabulous pool! (Kai: Ew.)_  
_Fabulous splash! (Kai: Read my lips!)_  
_Fabulous parties,_  
_Even fabulous trash!_  
_Fabulous fashion! (Kai: No!)_  
_Fabulous bling! (Kai: Yeah.)_  
_She's gotta have fabulous everything!  
_Kai and Cash: _Nothing to discuss!_  
_Everything's got to be perfect for..._  
Kai: ME!

Cash: _She wants fabulous._  
_It's a simple request._  
_All things fabulous!_  
_Bigger and better and best!_  
_She needs something inspiring,_  
_To help her get along._  
_She needs a little fabulous._  
_Is that so wrong?_

Kai:_ This won't do.  
That's a bore._  
_That's insulting!_  
_I need more._  
_I need, I need,_  
_I need, I need,_  
_I need, I need,_  
_I need FABULOUS!_

Troy walks into the pool area. So do the rest of the Wildcats.

Sharpettes: _Fabulous hair,_  
_Fabulous style,_  
_Fabulous eyes_  
_And that fabulous smile._

Kai: _I like what I see._  
_I like it a lot._  
Shapettes: _Is this absolutely fabulous?  
_Cash: _Fabulous, fabulous, fabulous!_  
Kai: Absolutely...

She saw Troy wave. At first, she thought he was waving to her, but it turned out he was waving to Gabriella who is dressed in a red one piece and heading towards her lifeguard post.

Kai: NOT!

She then noticed everyone else. There were Wildcats everywhere! They were taking over her precious country club! They're not meant to be here! Only Troy was meant to be here! Not the rest of them! Suddenly, she lost her footing and fell into the pool. This didn't get unnoticed by any of the Wildcats, especially Gabriella who immediately dove in and swam towards her.

Julie: It's OK. I've got you. It's OK.

Kai: WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?

Julie: I'm the new lifeguard.

Ben: *confused* Wait. Are you member here?

Sharpay scoffed and splashed in anger before proceeding to get out of the pool. Gabriella waved to Troy, who just chuckled with his buddies and winked at her. She then swam back to her post. Meanwhile...

Kai: I told you to hire Troy Bolton. NOT THE ENTIRE EAST HIGH STUDENT BODY!

Max: *shows written instructions* You told me to hire Troy Bolton whatever it takes.

Kai: Well, why didn't you warn me about the REST OF THEM?

Max: I did discuss the matter with the Lava Springs board, of course.

Cash: *slowly starts realising everything* The board? You mean our...

Kai: MOTHER!

It wasn't a very difficult task, so it didn't take long to successfully track down Mrs Evans. She's currently in a yoga class doing all kinds of positions. Yoga is the only thing that helps her handle her spoilt, self-centred teenage daughter.

Kai: Gabriella Montez and the Wildcats! Mother, how could you?

Elena: Think of your future, kitten. These are you school chums; not the fuddy-duddy Lava Springs staff.

Kai: These are not a chums! *pouts* They'll steal my talent show.

Elena: *changes position* And what fresh talent you'll have for your summer show.

Kai: Mother, did you hear what I just said? *no response* Ryan, talk to mother!

Cash: *takes off hat* Hi, Mum.

Elena: *gasps and stands up straight* Ducky! How's my dashing boy?

They kissed two of their fingers and touched each others. Ryan then joined his mother on the yoga mat as they tried to stand on their heads.

Elena: Tell pumpkin if she worries too much, she'll get frown lines.

Cash: I told her twice.

Kai: Oh! Namaste! *stroms out of yoga room and locates Mr Fulton* I want them out.

Max: Your mother specifically said-.

Kai: Don't mention that backstabbing yogini to me! If you can't fire them, make them want to quit!

After Sharpay stormed off, Mr Fulton started breathing slowly and heavily and he splashed himself with water from the water feature nearby.


	5. Work This Out

**Wow-wee. Two chapters in one day. I am on a roll with this! Also, you have to watch the picnic scene with the kids voices on YouTube. IT SOUNDS SO CUTE!**

**I own nothing. Ben 10 belongs to Cartoon Network and High School Musical 2 belongs to Disney.  


* * *

**The newest employees of Lava Springs Country Club are now standing around the kitchen waiting to start their first day of their brand new summer jobs courtesy of Troy Bolton. They all each took one look at their geeky work uniforms and they forgot the reason behind their jobs. Wait. That's right. To put some money into the bank. And Chad really wanted to buy a car. However, for one particular wildcat, it didn't matter if he earned a paycheck or not.

Sonics: I hope Chef Michael is going to teach me the art of Austrian flake pastry; and Sharpay's gonna be where I work every day. How much better can summer get?

Kevin: *rolls his eyes* *sarcastically* Yeah. A real dream come true.

Sonics: If you actually get to know her, she's-.

Kevin: Dude.

Ben: I didn't know that Sharpay's parents actually owned this place. Mr Fulton just said that there were Wildcat fans at Lava Springs and jobs were avaliable. So I said let's go for it.

Max: *comes up behind him* Inspiring, Mr Bolton. Truly inspiring. But what we're looking for isn't inspiration, but persperation. *accidentally spits on Troy* Capishe?

Ben: *nods*

Max: Your assignments. Bolton, Danforth, waiters...and when needed, caddies.

Kevin: What?

Max: Miss McKessie, I'm told you are efficient.

Gwen: *beaming* Well...

Max: Prove it. *hands her clipboard* You'll handle member activities. Keep me in sight at all times. Kelsi! Haha! Piano; lunchtime and coctail hour. That means mood music, not new music. Capishe? Martha, chopping, cutting, preparing plates. Please complete the summer with the equel number of digits that I assume you currently possess. Zeke, you'll be assisting Chef Michael in...

Sonics: *happily The promised land.

Max: *chuckling and hands him chef's hat* You hold on to that.

Kevin: Mr Fulton, Your Excellency, sir, is it OK if we draw straws to see who has to wait on Sharpay?

Max: Henceforth, none of you will be waiting on Sharpay.

Kevin: *grinning* Snap!

Max: You'll be serving Miss Evans.

Nelson: *confused* Who's that?

Mr Fulton just simply sighed in frustration. He has spent the majority of the summers he has worked here training high school students in how they should do their jobs. He had many more summers left until he was finally allowed to retire...sometimes the thought made him weary.

Max: Always address your members as Mr, Mrs or Miss.

Gwen: *quietly* Do we have to?

Max: Let's practice, shall we? *grabs tea towel and faces Jason* *phoney British accent* Miss Evans, would you care for a lemonade?

Nelson: Actually, I'm not Miss Evans. *holds out hand* I'm Jason.

Everyone in the kitchen (including the older staffmembers) groaned at exactly the same time. Why on Earth did Jason have to be so clueless about everything? Just then, Gabriella practically skipped into the kitchen. Everyone started pleading for her to stop.

Julie: Oh, I'm so hungry. The food smells great in here. What's for lunch?

Max: Miss Montez, it seems that your break does not start for another 3.5 minutes. Let's hope no members drown in your absence. Henceforth, do clock in and out on time. 3 infractions of any kind and your employment is terminated. Chop chop chop. *walks off*

Rosalie: OK, that man officially scares me. *earns nods in agreement*

Kevin: Suddenly, I'm starting to miss detention with Ms Darbus. How sick is htat?

Ben: Come on! We've got a hoop out back, two free meals a day and we only have to wear these stupid outfits on duty. All for one and one for all. This is our summer. Now what team?

Very few people: WILDCATS!

Ben: WHAT TEAM?

Very few people: WILDCATS!

Kevin: Come on.  
_How did we get from top of the world,_  
_To the bottom of the heap?  
_Gwen: _I don't recall you mentioning,_  
_The boss is such a creep!  
_Sonics: _We still have the ingredients,_  
_To make this summer sweet.  
_Rosalie: _Well, I've got rags instead of riches._  
Nelson: _And all these dirty dishes._  
All: _Just wish I had three wishes.  
_Julie: OK, guys. Break it up.

Ben: _We've got to work, work,_  
_To work this out._  
_We'll make things right._  
_The sun will shine._  
_If we work, work,_  
_There'll be no doubt._  
_We can still save the summer,_  
_If we work this out._

Kevin: Dude, what have you gotten us into?

Ben: Come on! We can totally turn this thing around!

Kevin: _I'd rather face a 7-footer,_  
_Straight up in the post.  
_Gwen and Rosalie: _That sure beats hanging here,_  
_And burning someone's toast.  
_Nelson: _I needed Benjamins,_  
_But this ain't worth the stress.  
_Sonics and Sarah: _Maybe there's a better way,_  
_To fix this greasy mess._

Ben: _We're a champion team,_  
_A well-oiled machine,_  
_And we've faced tougher problems than this._  
_I know it's a grind,_  
_But I'm sure we can find,_  
_A way to have fun,_  
_While we get this all done!_

_We've got to work, work,_  
_To work this out!  
_Ben and Julie: _We'll make things right._  
_The sun will shine!_  
_Got to work, work!_  
_There'll be no doubt!_  
Ben, Julie, Sonics and Sarah: _If we all come together,_  
_We can work this out!_  
Ben: Let's work it!

They all started having fun and playing with the kitchen utensils as if they were musical instruments. Solo! Gabriella tapped the glasses gently with a spoon.

Gwen: WHOO!

There was even a piece of bread flying around. Gabriella held an oven tray while Troy banged on it with a pair of wooden spoons. They then sat on the trolley and continued banging utensils whilst the trolley was spin around.

Ben: _Tell me what you want!_  
Julie: _Tell me what you need!_  
Sonics: _A little bit of sugar!_  
Rosalie: _A little bit of butter!_  
Sarah: _It's the perfect recipe!_  
All: _PAY DAY!_  
Nelson: _It'll taste so sweet!_  
All: _PAY DAY!_  
Sonics: _Good enough to eat!_

Nelson: _Gonna make some motion pictures!_  
Rosalie: _Hit the mall with all my sisters!_  
Sonics: _Get tickets to the Knicks and Sixers!_  
Sarah: _Kick it with the music mixers!_  
Kevin: _Buy a ride that suits my style!_  
Gwen: _Lounge around the pool a while!_  
Ben: _Make a date with my favourite girl!_  
Ben and Julie: _We've got it made!_

All: _WHOA!_  
_We've got to work, work,_  
_To work this out!_  
_We'll make things right!_  
_The sun will shine!_  
_If we work, work,_  
_There'll be no doubt!_  
_We can still save the summer!_  
_If we work this out!_

_Work this,_  
_Gotta work this,_  
_We can work this out!_

They did random things and ended the song with a bang. Troy turned to his best friend aka metaphoric brother.

Ben: So can we work this out?

Kevin: Yeah. We can work it out.

All: YES!

Just then, Mr Fulton walked backed in and everyone went off to do their jobs. Troy wrote a note for Chad on his pad normally used by waiters to take customer's orders. When flipped the paper, it read: LET'S GO! They then took their trays and walked out to the resturaunt to begin their work.

A couple of hours or so later, Gabriella walked in carrying a bunch of dirty towels. After dumping them in the box to make sure they get washed, she reached for her time card and swiped it to indicate that she is clocking out at the right time. Troy then came up behind her and reached for his own card.

Ben: Miss me? *swipes card* Of course you did. Hey. Have you ever been on a golf course?

Julie: We're employees, Troy, not members. And I don't play golf.

Ben: Who said anything about golf?

Gabriella has now changed into a strapless orange-and-white polker-dot dress. They are sitting out on the greens of the golf course...enjoying a romantic picnic. However, Troy's girlfriend is nervous.

Julie: Are you sure it's OK for us to be out here?

Ben: Yeah. Sure. Unless the jackrabbits turn us in.

Julie: So, how's kitchen duty?

Ben: Oh, you know, team that washes dishes together wins together.

Gabriella just giggled at that before she accepted the spoonful of jelly Troy was offering her with a moan in delight.

Julie: My mum says summer jobs look really good on college applications.

Ben: All part of the firghtening concept called our future.

Julie: *moves to sit next to him* Are you worried?

Ben: Hey. College costs a fortune. And my parents are saving pennies unlike the people at this place.

Julie: You're a cinch for a scholarship.

Ben: I'm only as good as whatever happens next season. I always liked the idea of being in charge of my own future...until it actually started happening.

Julie: So, let's just think about right now. Because I've never been in one place for an entire summer. This means a lot to me. Especially being here with...

Ben: *jokingly* An outstanding peanut butter and jelly sandwich maker like me?

Julie: *grabs teh sandwich* I want to remember this summer, Troy. Here. Catch!

Ben: Oh. I love this game.

Julie: *giggles* Ready?

Ben: Go.

Gabriella threw the bit of food at Troy and he caught it in his mouth. A perfect score.

Ben: Oh!

Julie: Beautiful!

Ben: Yes! Your turn.

Julie: OK.

She closed her eyes and waited patiently for him to throw the food. He threw a bunch of grapes and they just rebounded of her faces. She just scoffed in disbelief which equally matched the look on her face.

Ben: *laughing* You didn't catch a single one.

Julie: You!

Ben: That was so bad!

They proceeded to chasing each other around the golf course shouting and laughing. Unfortunately for them, hiding from plain sight, Sharpay and Ryan are spying on them. They each had a pair of binoculars and a walkie talkie.

Kai: Fulton, when I was on the 4th fairway today, it seemed...bone dry.

They watched as Gabriella jumped on Troy's back.

Ben: No way!

Kai: Could you tell maitenance to give it a little extra...splash?

Gabriella is now lying on the ground on her back and Troy crawled over to her. He hovered over her for a few milliseconds before standing up and pulling her up. They stood there clasping each other's hands. They leaned in until their foreheads made contact. Just when their lips were a breath's apart, they each got a little wet surprise. The sprinklers surrounding them came to life. She squealed in laughter.

Ben: No way!

Sharpay and Ryan watched on pleased with themselves...well, at least, Sharpay was. They're gonna get so busted.

Ben: May I have this dance?

Julie: Why, of course you may.

Ben: Let's go then. *they dance for a little bit* You are gonna get so WET!

They then started running around the sprinklers squealing and laughing their heads off. Sharpay then turned to her brother.

Kai: Keep an eye on them tomorrow and keep me posted.

Cash: *nervously* Why are you smiling?

Kai: No worries, Ryan. This is our turf, remember?

Max: First a break-time infraction, now frollicing on the golf course. We're not up to an auspicious start, aren't we, Miss Montez?

Ben: Actually, Mr Fulton, this was my idea. So she-.

Max: How gallant. But irrelevent. We won't allow this to happen again, will we?

All Troy and Gabriella could do was shake their heads in response. Mr Fulton then walked off, leaving a very drenched and disappointed Troy and Gabriella behind on the 4th fairway.


	6. You Are the Music in Me

It's the beginning of a new day at Lava Springs Country Club for both the staff and the members. Troy and Gabriella walked into the staff kitchen hand-in-hand being greeted by and greeting everything. As they swiped their time cards, they heard the sound of music and someone singing. As they listened carefully, they realised that it was coming from the music room. When they walked into the room, they saw their dear friend and the person who brought them closer together, Kelsi Nielson, playing the piano and singing a song she wrote.

Julie: Sounding good, Kels.

Sarah: Thanks. I have to get ready for the ladies' luncheon. Won't exactly be rocking out. You know, I'm really excited about the club's talent show. The employees get to do a number. You guys can sing the lead and Zeke and Chad can do backup and everyone can dance-.

Ben: Big time out. My singing career began and ended with the East High musical. I'm just here to make a cheque and sneak into the pool after work.

Sarah: *disappointed* Oh.

Julie: What was that you were playing a second ago?

Sarah: *scrambling with sheet music* Oh it's nothing.

Julie: *catches glimpse of music* What's this?

Sarah: I was thinking if you guys wanted to do the show, I wanted to be ready. I wrote this for you guys.

Julie: *spreads music* Go.

Sarah: _Na na na na._  
_Na na na na yeah._  
_You are the music in me._  
_You know the words, 'Once upon a time.'_  
_Make you listen; there's a reason.  
_Julie and Sarah: _When you dream,_  
_There's a chance you'll find,_  
_A little laughter or a happy ever after._

Eventually, Troy finally gave in and decided to join in.

Ben and Julie: _You're a harmony, to the melody,_  
_That's echoing inside my head, a_  
Julie: _Single voice (Ben: Single voice.)_  
_Above the noise, and  
_Ben and Julie: _Like a common thread._  
Ben: _Mmmmm, you're pulling me._

Slowly, Troy and Gabriella started dancing around.

Julie: _When I hear my favourite song,_  
_I know that we belong.  
_Ben: _Oh, you are the music in me._  
_Yeah, it's living in all of us._  
Julie: _And it's brought us here because,_  
Ben and Julie: _You are the music in me._

_Na na na na. (Ben: Oh.)_  
_Na na na na na. (Ben: Yeah!)_  
_Na na na na._  
_You are the music in me!_

Julie: _It's like I knew you before we met. (Ben: Before we met.)_  
_Can't explain. (Ben: Can't explain.)_  
_There's no name (Ben: No name!) For it. (Ben: For it.)  
_Ben and Julie: _I sang you words I never said.  
_Ben: _And it was easy! (Julie: So easy!)_  
_Because you see the real me. (Julie: I see you!)_  
_As I_

Ben and Julie: _Am!_  
_You understand!_  
_And that's more than I've ever known!  
_Julie: _To hear your voice, (Ben: Hear you voice!)_  
_Above the noise!  
_Ben and Julie: _And know I'm not alone!  
_Julie: _Oh, you're singing to me!_

Ben and Julie: _When I hear my favourite song,_  
_I know that we belong!_  
_You are the music in me!_  
_Troy lays on the piano._  
_It's living in all of us!_  
_And it's brought us here because,_  
_You are the music in me!_

_Together, we're gonna sing!_  
_We've got the power to say,_  
Ben: _What we feel! (Julie: What we feel!)  
__Connected and real!  
_Julie: _Can't keep it all inside! Oh oh oh!_

The rest of the Wildcats then walked in and joined them.

All: _Na na na na! (Ben and Julie: Oh yeah!)_  
_Na na na na na! (Ben and Julie: Oh yeah!)_  
_Na na na na!_  
_You are the music in me!_  
_Na na na na! (Julie: Oh yeah!)_  
_Na na na na na! (Julie: Oh yeah!)_  
_You are the music in me!_

_When I hear my favourite song, (Ben: Favourite song!)_  
_I know that we belong! (Julie: We belong!)_  
_You are the music in me!_  
_It's living in all of us!_  
_And it's brought us here because, (Julie: Here because!)_  
_You are the music in me!_

_Na na na na! (Ben and Julie: Oh yeah!)_  
_Na na na na na! (Ben and Julie: Oh yeah!)_  
_Na na na na!_  
_You are the music in me!_

Ben: _Yeah…_

When the song ended, Troy and Gabriella were locked in an embrace. They thought that one of them was going to lean in and they would kiss. But reality came crashing back.

Julie: Wow, I love that song!

Ben: Great job, Kels.

Gwen: I've got the talent show sign-up sheet right here. Are you in?

Ben: *sighs* Maybe we can work this out, but only if we're all in this together.

Cash: *into walkie-talkie* Golden Throat, this is Jazz Square. We may have trouble. *scene changes to country club spa where Sharpay and her mother are having seaweed scrubs* She wrote this amazing song, but it's not for us.

Kai: *gasps*

Cash: Hi, Mum.

Elena: Seaweed scrub, darling?

Cash: Maybe later. *eats cucumber*

Kai: Ryan, it would be wonderful if Troy participates in the talent show.

Cash: *shocked* What? If he sings with Gabriella, the whole show's gonna be 'The Troy and Gabriella Show.'

Kai: Oh, I'm not certain that Gabriella is ideally suited to help Troy realise his full potential at Lava Springs. Mummy, what time is Daddy gonna be here?

Elena: We tee off at noon. Join us?

Kai: *removes cucumbers from eyes* Love to.

Troy and Chad are carrying a large container to the trolley whilst humming a stupid tune.

Ben: *phoney accent* Afternoon today, staff.

Kevin: *phoney accent* End the day? Perhaps skipping?

Ben: *phoney accent* Very well then.

Kevin: *phoney accent* Shall we?

Ben and Kevin: *link arms and start skipping around* Yipty skoupty. Yipty scoupty.

Max: *throws outfits* Bolton, Danforth, you're caddying today. $40 a bag. You've been requested.

Ben: By who?

Kevin: Who cares? For that much, I'd caddy for Godzilla!

Max: Close. Very close. *walks off*

Once they arrived at the golf course, they saw who had requested their services for today: Sharpay, Ryan and an older woman who is seemingly the splitting image of Sharpay. Troy and Chad immediately assumed it was her mother. But one question is running on both their minds: where's the father?

Kai: *happily* Hi, boys! So, Troy, I think it's time you met my parents.

Elena: *walks up to him and shakes hands* Enchente.

Ben: Where's your dad?

Sharpay only pointed to the helicopter which is now coming in to land on the fairway. As soon as the skids touched ground, Mr Evans himself stepped out.

Kai: Hi, daddy!

J.T: Where's the first tee and who holds the course record? *laughs* Just kidding…I built the course myself and hold the record. Princess. *kisses Sharpay on head* Son… *places hand on shoulder* You've been working out.

Cash: Yoga.

J.T: *turns to Troy and Chad* Quite a season you boys had.

Kai: *sweetly* Oh. Troy played for the golf team too, daddy.

J.T: *impressed* Versitile. *turns to Chad* What about you, son?

Kevin: Baseball, track and field.

Elena: *laughs* Might come in hand with the way I play golf. Fair warning.

Mr Evans, Sharpay and Ryan then moved out of the way. Immediately getting the message, Troy and Chad moved back as well.

Elena: FORE!

She then swung her club and hit the ball. It went into the rocks that edged the course. Then Mr Evans had his turn. The golf ball sailed into the air. The game has officially started. Sharpay climbed into her personalised golf cart and rolled across the green. Of course, it was pink and included a DVD player, an ice chest and a smoothie maker. Wouldn't it be cool if we had a golf cart like that?

Mr Evans: What do you suggest, son?

Ben: Well, it's one forty-nine to the pin, downhill lie, elevated green; I'm go with the four iron, sir.

Mr Evans then took the four iron Troy offered. He swun the club and hit the golf ball. It sailed through the air and stopped right next to the flag!

Mr Evans: Nice call, son.

Sharpay just stood there applauding and squealing. All Troy could do was smile modestly and look around for Chad. Sharpay then hit the ball and nearly knocked out Chad, who was standing in the bunker.

Kai: *innocently* Whoops.

Kevin: *picks himself up* That girl should take up knitting; or a sport where she can only injure herself.

They then went on to the next hole. Of course, Sharpay went on in her golf cart. She drove past the bunker and poor Chad fell back in! Troy was trying his hardest not to suffocate in laughter. The Evans then took their swings and walked off. By the time Troy and Chad arrived, they were nowhere to be found.

Kevin: Where?

Ben: I have no idea.

After Mr Evans took his swing, Sharpay came up with an idea.

Kai: Daddy, why not let Troy have a shot?

After a lot of convincing, Troy then burrowed one of Mr Evans' clubs and walked up towards the tee. He lined up his shot and whacked the ball.

Mr Evans: That is a beautiful swing.

Sharpay then appeared next to him and pulled Troy into the golf cart next to her. In a matter of seconds, Troy went from being a caddy for the Evans family to playing golf with the Evans family.

Kevin: *murmuring* I'm saving up for a car; saving up for a car.

He then walked off. Defeated, Ryan walked behind them dragging one of the golf bags along the green. Troy actually found a moment to find Gabriella.

Ben: GABRIELLA! *waves to her* Dinner tonight? Sneak a swim?

Gabriella could only smile and nod excitedly. Then, the perfect moment was ruined when Sharpay appeared in her golf cart and dragged Troy with her.

Julie: He has to be nice to her. It's a job requirement.

Troy putted his ball near the hole and sunk it. Everyone cheered.

Elena: Tiger Woods would've been proud to make that putt.

J.T: I've seen Troy play basketball. And I'm sure the U of A Redhawks will be very interested in his future.

Kai: That's inspired, daddy. Troy is very concerned about college.

A little while later, Chad is now sitting with his feet in a container and Taylor filling it up with ice. Troy even held an ice pack to his own shoulder.

Kevin: Next time I see country club princess, I'm gonna launch her and her pink cart straight into the pool.

Ben: I'll build the ramp, buddy.

Max: Danforth! This is a kitchen, not a day spa. You and Jason suit up for dinner duty in the dining room! Boltin! *hands Troy a blazer and tie* You have five minutes to change and come with me. In case you're unfamiliar with this item, it goes around your neck. Like a…dog collar. Chop chop.

J.T: And she steps on the ball!

Elena: I did not!

J.T: Yes you did! *notices Troy and Mr Fulton* Hey, there's our superstar! Let's talk about your future, Troy.

Ben: *confused* My…future.

Kai: Of course, silly. Daddy's on the board of directors at the University of Albuquerque.

U of A member: Hey, Troy. I saw your championship game. Wow, that last shot at the buzzer-.

Ben: My friends actually stole the ball. Otherwise, I wouldn't have been able to-.

Kai: Oh, Troy, you're much too modest. You were voted MVP for the entire season. *leans over to adjust his tie* This shirt positively screams a Windsor tie!

J.T: We're got a heck of a basketball program at U of A. And an excellent scholarship program.

Ben: Scholarship?

J.T: Between the bunch of us, we pull a little weight at the school. And it's never too soon to be thinking about your future, son.

Ben: *suddenly remembers his date with Gabriella* Oh, man. I'm supposed to clock out. Mr Fulton will-.

J.T: Nonsense! You haven't had dessert and we haven't talked gold.

Kai: Basketball and gold are just the beginning with Troy, Daddy. Have you heard him sing?

J.T: Oooooh, triple threat.

Kai: Troy, why don't you give us a sample? Kelsi!

Sarah: *stops playing*

Ben: *pleading* Kelsi.

Sarah: *resumes playing*

Ben: My voice is a little hoarse from all the talking. But thank you so much for the golf and the food. It's been great.

Kai: But you'll sing another time, right? Promise.

Ben: Promise.

Sharpay then squealed and hugged Troy. If he wasn't uncomfortable before, he sure was now.

J.T: Dessert?

Everyone cheered at that. When Troy walked into the kitchen and saw all his friends had left for the night, guess what he did.

Ben: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!

For those who guessed that he screamed, you were correct. Then he looked at his watch and realised the time. He sprinted to the pool where he saw Gabriella cleaning up.

Ben: Sorry I'm late! Just give me two minutes!

Julie: Nice tie. Shoes don't match, though.

Ben: *looks at his shoes*

Julie: *giggles* Kidding!

Ben: *runs off*

Gwen: Honey, two minutes is being late. But an hour is approaching a felony. Just because Troy is a nice guy doesn't mean he's immune to boy disease.

Julie: Boy disease?

Gwen: Forgetting things he shouldn't forget.

Julie: So now, you're a boy expert?

Gwen: My older sister has ten rules about boy behaviour and nine involve boys forgetting things they shouldn't forget; like dinner dates.

Julie: It's not like it was an official date or anything.

Gwen: *shakes her head* Rule number 3: ALL dates are official, whether the boys knows it or not.

That caused Gabriella to giggle. A little while later, Gabriella was sitting on top of the fake rocks in her red one-piece and red-and-white floral short boardshorts. Very nice, Gabriella. You're sticking to East High colours. Anyways, right now, she's waiting for Troy to emerge. He's been gone longer than two minutes. And that's been making her worried. Maybe Sharpay trapped him again. But then she saw Troy in his blue and white boardshorts running towards the pool as if he was about to…

Ben: HEY, LIFEGUARD! *jumps into pool*

Julie: *giggles* You're crazy, Wildcat!

Ben: And so late! But I brought food, a few candes; I'm good for a poolside picnic. What do you say? Zeke even made desserts. But first, I dare you to jump in.

Julie: You know we're not supposed to be in the pool. Club rules.

Ben: *pretends to be drowning* Cramp! I need a lifeguard! Help! Rescue me! Rescue me!

Julie: Here I come! *runs towards pool giggling* WHOO! *jumps in*

Together, they swam underneath the little waterfall that cascaded in front of a cave sort-of thing. They then glanced at each other smiling.

Ben: Thanks for coming in. Now follow me.

Troy then dived underneath the water. Gabriella followed soon after. They swam underwater for a little bit then poked their heads out of the water as their lungs burned for oxygen. They swam to the edge of the pool and waded in the pool glancing in each other's eyes. They are trying to savour every moment possible. They hardly got moments like this anymore because of Troy's job as a caddy and waiter and Gabriella's job as the lifeguard. It was also because Sharpay has been trying to snatch Troy at every moment possible.

Ben: Shhh. Listen. *sound of wolf howling here* You know, right now with you, it's finally starting to feel like summer.

Julie: *smiling* Yeah, it is.

They leaned in for a kiss when-.

Max: Well, the water bugs are back.

Ben: Look, Mr Fulton, this was my idea. She had nothing to do with it.

Max: I generously overlooked your previous break violation. But then came the golf course jolt. And now, this. Two strikes; don't get a third. OUT OF THE POOL!

Gabriella immediately went to climb out of the pool. Troy just stood inside the pool wishing that Mr Fulton had come later so they coul have finally shared their first kiss...  


* * *

**For those who are wondering why you didn't see _Humu Humu Nuku Nuku Apuaa_ in there, you'll see why at the end.**

**Bye and please review if you want this to keep going!**


	7. I Don't Dance

**OK, guys. From now on, I'm just gonna stick with the book because the movie is a little different from the book when it comes to phrases and stuff and it's like UGH! That's why last chapter was weird...especially with the part where Troy was having dinner with the Evans. Don't worry. I have seen High School Musical 2 a lot of times so I have practically memorised the scenes and where the songs are...but I will look back to the movie a couple of times as a guide. Just thought I'd let you know before you decide to virtually STRANGLE ME! Anyways, if you see scenes that are only featured in the book, now you know why.**

**I own nothing aside from Sarah (she plays Kelsi), Nelson (he plays Jason), Rosalie (she plays Martha) and Sonics (he plays Zeke). The Ben 10 series and any characters related belong to Cartoon Network and the High School Musical franchise belongs to Disney Channel.  


* * *

**Moments later, Troy had left Lava Springs for the night. After all, he had to be bright-eyed and bushy tailed for work the following day and now he is in the garage at his home helping his father with his truck. Whilst they worked, he recalled the day's events at the country club.

Ben: Sharpay's dad let me play a few holes today. Then he introduced me to some U of A alumni in the dining room.

Coach Bolton: What alumni?

Ben: Mr Sherwood, Mr Langdon; they're all members at Lava Springs.

Coach Bolton: I played ball with those guys. This is great news.

Ben: Really?

Coach Bolton: *nods* Shaking hands with influential alumni doesn't hurt.

Ben: But they were talking scholarships in front of Jason and Chad, who were like...serving food to me.

Coach Bolton: And getting paid for it. It's called a job. You were invited; nothing wrong with that.

Ben: *shrugs* It felt weird.

Coach Bolton: I love that you've got the team working together at the club. But senior year is coming up, Troy. You're not gonna be a Wildcat forever. Team is about now, but everyone has their own future.

Ben: I'm not sure what you mean.

Coach Bolton: *sighs* As life goes on, lots of dogs are chasing the same bones. But one dog gets there first. You've earned your opportunities, son. A scholarship is special because they don't give it to everyone-.

Ben: I get it, dad.

Coach Bolton: OK. So...how was the food?

Ben: Insanely good.

Coach Bolton: *tosses keys to Troy* Take her out for a spin.

Ben: No way.

Coach: You thought I was gonna drive this heap, did ya?

Troy exclaimed excitedly before racing to the driver's side of the old truck. The following morning, Troy raced over to the pool area in the hopes of finding Gabriella. He still felt awful about getting her into trouble for swimming after hours last night. Thankfully, he found her by the pool teaching an aerobics class to some of the club members in the pool.

Ben: Still haven't got all the water out of my ears. Didn't mean to get you in trouble.

Julie: And vice versa.

Ben: *smiles* So maybe today we can-.

Kai: Oh, Troy?

His smile faded as he recognised the voice. He turned towards the clubhouse and saw none other than Sharpay Evans dressed, of course, in designer clothing none of the employees could possibly afford knocking on the window demanding that Troy turned his attention away from the lifeguard aka his girlfriend to the daughter of the owners of the country club aka his employers. In her hands stuck up against the window was a handwritten sign written in calliography and in pinks and greens that read: Mr Fulton's Office.

Ben: Anyway, what time is your lunch break?

Kai: TROY! *points to her sign*

Julie: 1:30.

Ben: Good. The free cheeseburgers are on me. See you then?

She nodded eagerly and he then went inside. After all, because of their jobs and Sharpay's constant interference, they barely have moments they can spend together alone. Taylor then joined her.

Gwen: What's that girl up to?

Julie: *shrugs* Who knows?

Gwen: *darkly* Believe me. She does.

When Troy finally arrived at the kitchen, he saw his fellow Wildcats goofing around about Sharpay's song for the talent show which is Humuhumunukunukuapua'a. When they saw him, they acted innocent. But when he walked away, they continued with their little fun insult. Grabbing his time card, Troy then clocked in and went to get changed. As soon as he walked out buttoning his jacket, he saw Mr Fulton standing there.

Ben: I'm sorry I'm a couple of minutes late, Mr Fulton. And the pool thing last night, you can't blame Gabriella. She only-.

Max: I'm promoting you.

Ben: You are?

The other Wildcats were in ear shot and were shocked over Troy's sudden promotion. Curiousity got the best of them and they had to exchange glances and listen more closely.

Max: There's an opening as an assistant to the golf pros. Salaried job, no clocking in; you start immediately.

Ben: But-.

Max: $500 per week.

Ben: WHAT? Per week? Oh man, that's totally off the hook! I mean...that sounds very...workable.

Troy then let himself be lead away from the kitchen and his friends by Mr Fulton who was telling him about his new duties as the assistant golf pro. He was lead to a door that read: Men's Locker Room – Member's Only. Troy then caught a glimpse at how all the members lived. He had to admit. It was nice; really nice. But he was distracted at this particular moment. He's still recovering from the shock of his sudden promotion and absorbing all the information.

Ben: I'll be teaching golf?

Max: To kids. *sarcastically* Oh the joy.

Ben: I don't think I'm qualified.

Max: Show the little angels which end of the club to hold, tee up a ball and then duck. There's more. The board is extending membership priviledges to you for the summer. You have full use of club facilities. So be prudent. And... *points to a locker with Troy's name on it* congradulations.

Ben: Whoa.

With a snap of Mr Fulton's fingers, another staffmember brought forward a golf bag filled with golf clubs of every kind known to man. Also, there was a rack of Troy' fashionable new golf clothing. Troy then pulled out a five-iron but Mr Fulton stopped him.

Max: Save it for the first tee. And to get there, this might come in handy. *hands over key* That's the key for your golf cart. Number 14; same as your basketball uniform I'm told. Questions?

Ben: How did this happen?

Max: *raises an eyebrow* Evidently, Sharpay Evans feels you have untapped potential. *lowers his voice* Young man, the future is a big place, and the Evans family has real clout. I suggest you take the ride.

Troy was still amazed and absorbing the information he was just given. But he managed to nod. Mr Fulton's advice was helpful. Maybe this promotion might not be such a bad idea after all...

Uh-oh. Spaghetti-oh. Gabriella is busy scrubbing the tiles at the bottom of the pool. She felt resentful when Sharpay walked by looking amazing in spite of the fact that she didn't mind hard work. Speaking of which, Sharpay, Ryan, Emma, Jackie and Lea are lounging in their chaises by the pool working on their summer tans. Sharpay then struck a pose to show off her outfit.

Kai: Is the green piping too much?

Emma: Green is so this year.

Jackie and Lea nodded in agreement. They were all wearing their swimming costumes; but each of theirs were a different shade of green.

Kai: *loud enough for Gabriella to hear* I'm taking gold lesson from Troy Bolton, so I want to look just right. *turns to Gabriella* The pool has never looked better. Brava!

That pissed Gabriella pretty good. Wanna know how I know? She scrubbed harder and gritted her teeth. Ryan just watched on from the other side of the pool. He felt sympathy for Gabriella. She has taken the brunt of Sharpay's insults since she stepped foot into East High, earned a callback and won the female lead in the winter musical which caused Sharpay to become the understudy. But Sharpay wasn't like that to only Gabriella. She was like that to almost everyone. But for an unknown reason, the way Sharpay treated Gabriella today made him feel uncomfortable.

At the junior golf clinic, Troy is working hard teaching these kids how to play golf. He made sure he followed Mr Fulton's instructions to the letter: show them how to hold the club, tee the first ball and duck. The rule that was the most important rule to follow is duck. These kids are crazy! At that moment, another assistant golf pro walked up to Troy holding a clipboard.

Golf Pro: Bolton, your 11:30 is here.

Kai: *climbs out of golf cart* TROY! *waves to him.

Troy just groaned and rolled his eyes with a quiet 'oh no'. All of a sudden, spending the morning teaching golf to kids didn't sound like such a bad idea. Then again, anything over the idea of spending a MILLISECOND with Sharpay is a good idea. And I'm sure a lot of people would agree.

I know that Gabriella would. Ryan couldn't help but glance at the lifeguard aka his fellow classmate. She is still scrubbing tile underneath the blazing sun. Before anyone could say anything, he was by her side.

Cash: *sympathetic* If you ever decide to throw my sister into the pool, let me know so I can watch.

Julie: Does she ever actually swim or just look at the water?

Cash: *laughs* Sharpay doesn't allow her hair near water without shampoo, conditioner and a blow dryer in reach. *shyly* Look...um...I just wanna say that I think it's cool that you're here. Last year's lifeguard was fat and had a hairy back and that came out wrong.

Julie: *teasingly* I guess that's a compliment.

Cash: Oh absolutely. I mean, entirely.

Julie: It was fun watching you dance in the spring musical, Ryan; especially when Sharpay wasn't dancing in front of you. You were amazing.

Cash: Really?

Julie: Like, big-time. *smiles* I'm really looking forward to seeing you dance in the club talent show.

Cash: OK, well...thanks again. I mean, not for what you just said about my dancing, but for just being here. By the pool; on a nice day and everything. I guess they pay you to do that, right? I guess I'll swim now. I'm not that good a swimmer but...lifeguard on duty. *approaches edge*

Julie: Ryan? You might wanna put on a swimsuit.

Cash: *glances at his attire* Point taken.

Want an update on the golf lesson Troy is giving Sharpay? Well, let me put it this way...RUN FOR YOUR LIVES! First ball: went to the right. Second ball: went to the left. Third ball: members had to duck. Taylor watched them closely as she rounded up the junior golfers for an activity. She had a sneaky suspicion that girl was up to something! Wait. She didn't. She KNEW Sharpay Evans was up to something. That girl always has a trick or two up her designer sleeves.

Kai: *cheerfully* By the end of the summer, you'll have me playing like a pro.

Ben: *ducks from one of her mad swings* *muttering* If I live that long.

Kai: I'm so excited about the Star Dazzle Talent Show. We'll find somehing great to do.

Ben: I already told you that's not for me.

Kai: Here's the best news: all the Redhawk coaches and the whole scholarship committee will be there.

Taylor continued to watch from a distance and shook her head in disapproval when Troy reacted with interest and...pleasure.

Ben: Really?

Kai: Of course. Daddy and Mummy are on the university booster board. We'll lock your scholarship with a high C, right from centre stage. We're all in this together, right?

Oh dear. That struck him. But Troy already had a commitment when it came to the talent show. He has already promised Gabriella and the Wildcats that he would sing with them in the show.

Ben: Your family is being really nice, Sharpay. But singing with you isn't part of my job.

Kai: I know. It's just something you promised to do. Remember? You look fabulous in your new clothes, by the way.

Ben: You like the shoes? They're Italian.

Oh great. You had to say that, didn't you? Taylor rolled her eyes in despair as she wished she never overheard that comment. When this is over, Troy is absolutely, positively screwed. Deciding that it was time to go back to the golf lesson, Troy demostrated the proper and safer way to swing a golf club. He even put his arms around her to help her adjust her grip. At that moment, Gabriella left the clubhouse carrying two boxes containing their lunch with a smile. That smile vanished when she saw the current events unfolding between Troy and Sharpay. Just as Chad was coming out of the clubhouse himself, Taylor walked up to them and nodded towards the spoilt blonde.

Gwen: That girl has more moves than an octopus in a wrestling match.

Kevin: I don't see him running away.

Julie: Troy can handle himself.

Uh-oh. Now Troy's laughing at something Sharpay said and they looked cozy with one another. That caused Gabriella's heart to sink a little bit. Troy, you're totally screwed when this is over. What Taylor said next only caused Gabriella's heart to sink even more than it already has.

Gwen: Think so? He's asking her for her opinion on his new 'Italian' gilf shoes.

Julie: He didn't ask me.

Gwen: So wake up, sister. Sharpay is basically offering him a college education just to sing with her in the talent show.

Kevin: He'll never do that.

Gwen: You've got eyes. Use them.

Golf pro: Fulton wants you in the lobby, Troy.

With a nod, Troy hopped into his golf cart and drove towards the clubhouse to see Mr Fulton. Once he was clear, Sharpay put a ball on the tee and swung her club – smacking it straight down the fairway. OK. She had been taking golf lessons forever – but she is a bloody good actress.

And guess who Troy saw as he hurried into the lobby: Mr Fulton, Mr Evans and three star players from the University of Albuquerque basketball team. He sure is suprised to see them.

J.T: Troy, ths is-.

Ben: *impressed* I've seen them all play at U of A.

One player: Come scrimmage at our gym tonight.

Ben: Play...with you guys.

Another player: You're in, bro.

Ben: Wow. That's awesome.

J.T: Excellent. Now let's all get some awesome lunch.

Oh dear. Speak of the sheer devil. Sharpay scurried up to Troy and held a tie to his face. Uh-oh.

Kai: I knew it! Coral blue. It's perfect for your skin tones. And mine too! We're majorly skin-tone compatible, Troy.

Ben: *dazed* I have no idea what that means.

Kai: You don't need to. I'm here for you. And pretty soon, you won't know how you got by without me!

A little while later, Troy was hanging with the Redhawks on the terrace. It's a shocker, but they wanted his advice – about golf! Well, he is the Assistant Golf Pro after all. As they all sat down to dig into their lunch, a cheeseburger was placed in front of him. He was so caught up in the moment that he forgot to look around.

Ben: Actually, I think I asked for Swiss on the burger.

Behind him, Chad couldn't believe what he said and now, he has officially had enough. As he took off his jacket and got ready to rumble, Mr Fulton grabbed him by the collar and pulled him back.

Max: Table three needs more iced tea.

After heading to the other table, Chad burst into the kitchen.

Kevin: Zeke! Troy wants Swiss.

Sonics: Coming up.

Chad then walked up to Taylor and Gabriella who are sitting at one of the tables nearby having lunch.

Chad: You were right. There's a guy out there who looks just like Troy Bolton, but I don't know who he really is.

Later on in the day, Ryan and Kelsi were sitting at the piano when Sharpay swept in and headed straight for them. Ryan's face immediately brightens when she entered.

Cash: Hey, Kelsi's got great ideas to spark up the show. She-.

Kai: I'm thrilled. That duet you were playing the other morning for Troy and Gabriella, I'm told it's very good. I need it.

Sarah: Actually, it's not available.

Kai: Repeat?

Sarah: It's something I wrote FOR Troy and Gabriella in case they-.

Kai: You're an employee here; not a fairy godmother. *peruses sheet music* Transpose it to my key. Troy and I are doing the talent show. And brighten the tempo. We need to keep people awake.

Cash: What about our show? What about Humu Humu?

Kai: Change of plans.

Cash: What am I supposed to do with my tiki warrior costume?

Kai: Save it for Halloween, go to a luau, sell it online; I don't know! But in the meantime, keep an eye on those Wildcats. If they're planning on doing the talent show – which I doubt once they hear about Troy and me – I don't want any surprises. Don't worry. I'll find a song for you somewhere in the show. Or the next show.

Cash: Really? Don't strain yourself, slick. *stalks off*

Kai: Entertainers are so...temperamental.

In 5, 4, 3, 2, 1...YAY! It's now 5 o'clock and, officially, the workday has ended. While everyone else was getting changed for the staff baseball game, Gabriella wondered towards the hoops outback and found Troy practicing his skills wearing a warm-up jacket from U of A.

Julie: Look at you. Go team.

Ben: It's a gift from the guys.

Julie: 'The guys?' Oh, you mean all those tall people.

She then took the ball off Troy and had a shot of her own. Just like when she and Troy met in the gynasium leading up to the callbacks, nothing but net.

Ben: Right, the Redhawks. I've gotta go in a minute, but I'll be back in an hour or so. Then we can go catch a movie? Promise? *throws her the ball*

Julie: *catches it* 'Promise' is a very big word, Troy. *throws the ball back at him*

Ben: *catches it* I know...

Julie: And we've got the staff baseball game tonight. Remember you 'promised' that you'd play?

Ben: Right...baseball...tonight. I'll absolutely meet you there.

Julie: You forgot, didn't you?

Ben: No, I just got the days mixed up. I'm really sorry about missing lunch today, too. It's been wild. I can't believe how things are working out here.

Julie: *coolly* Italian golf shoes, new clothes, golf carts; that's crazy stuff. Hard to keep track of it all, I bet.

Ben: *defensively* That's just for my job.

Julie: Right...the future. That's all I used to worry about, too. Never took my nose out of a book. Then I came to East High, lifted my head up and liked what I saw. It's easy to lose that, I think.

At that moment, Chad, Zeke and Jason burst out of the staff kitchen ready to rock and roll.

Kevin: Let's see if the Tiger Woods of Toon Town still has that jump shot.

You wanna know how much it takes to get a fast game amongst the four of them? Not much. However, before they had the chance to warm up, a car pulled up and honked their horn. Obviously, it's the Redhawks players picking up Troy before heading to the gym on campus.

Sonics: Hey, tell them to come over here and mix it up. We'll give them some game.

Ben: *awkwardly* I don't think that's how they roll.

Kevin: That's not how they roll? You think you're on ESPN or something?

Ben: We're gonna be working out with their coaching staff, I meant.

Kevin: *sarcastically* Gee, you think maybe you can get us a video?

Sonics: Yesturday, yoy said we had a two-on-two game for after work; before the baseball game.

Kevin: Zeke that was so yesturday. You know, when we were all a team.

Troy didn't like leaving while everyone was mad at him, but he had no say. The Redhawks are calling. Without saying a word, he began walking towards the car.

Kevin: Yo, Bolton! That's my ball!

Troy wordlessly tossed the ball to Chad, climbed into the car and drove away.

Nelson: Will you guys be mad if I ask him to get me one of those cool Redhawk jackets? *insert Chad and Zeke groaning and shoving him* What?

On the eighth hole of the golf course, the Wildcats and the club staff were in the middle of a baseball game. A boom box played in the background as everyone cheered each other on. It seemed that life couldn't get better than this. In the parking lot, Gabriella fired up a golf cart to head to the game, but spotted Ryan approaching his own car.

Julie: Hey, Wildcat! No rehearsal tonight?

Cash: My sister is working up something new for the talent show; without me.

Julie: So you know about the staff baseball game tonight?

Cash: I'm not staff.

Julie: And I'm not much of a baseball player. So let's go!

Ryan was confused as to why Gabriella had asked him to go with her, but he didn't car. Wordlessly, he climbed into the golf cart and they drove off into the warm summer night...

It was the end of an inning. A few Wildcats wondered to the cart where Ryan and Gabriella were watching the game.

Kevin: Did Fulton send you out here to spy on us?

Cash: Nah. My sister did.

Kevin: What?

Everyone just stood there looking at Ryan with stunned expressions on their faces. Ryan was stunned himself. He's always been completely loyal to his fraternal twin sister, no matter what. And he's slowly beginning to realize that he had finally had enough of her. He couldn't help but laugh out loud at the freedom he suddenly had.

Cash: She thinks you guys might upstage her in the talent show.

Sonics: No worries. We talked about doing the show, but it looks like Troy has bailed on us. So, whatever.

Julie: What do you mean whatever? It's our summer, remember? I thought we decided doing the show would be fun.

Rosalie: I think so.

Kevin: Who are we kidding? We don't know what we're doing.

Julie: *points to Ryan* He does. *insert everyone's shocked expressions* If we had a real director putting it together, we could be great. Have the employees ever won the Star Dazzle award?

Cash: Hey, now.

Julie: I know what you can do, Ryan. So why not do it for us?

Kevin: Look, if you wanna hang with us, grab a mitt and let's play ball. But we're not dancers. So let's get on with the dame.

Cash: You don't think dancing takes some game? **(AN: Since I'm going from the book, with the songs, it's hard to explain the action that goes on during it. So can you please use your imagination? I promise I'll try to do better next time.)**

_Hey, batter, batter, hey, batter, batter, swing!_  
Kevin: _I've got to just do my thing._  
Cash: Hey batter, batter, hey batter, batter, swing!

_I'll show you that it's one and the same!_  
_Baseball, dancing; same thing._  
_It's easy! Step up to the plate. Start swinging!_

Kevin: _I wanna play ball now, and that's all._  
_This is what I do._  
_It ain't no dance that you can show me, yeah._

Cash and girls: _You'll never know...  
_Kevin: _Oh I know.  
_Cash and girls: _If you never try...  
_Kevin: _There's just one little thing,_  
_That stops me everytime, yeah._

Cash: _Come on!_

Kevin: _I don't dance._  
Ryan and girls: _I know you can._  
Kevin: _Not a chance.  
_Ryan and girls: _If I could do this,_  
_Well, you could do that.  
_Kevin: _But I don't dance._  
Cash: _Hit it out of the park!_

Kevin: _I don't dance._  
Cash:_ I say you can!_  
Kevin: _There's not a chance._  
Cash: _Slide home, you score,_  
_Swinging on the dancefloor._  
Kevin:_ I don't dance. No!_

Cash: _Hey, batter, batter, hey, batter, batter, swing!_  
Kevin: _I've got to just do my thing._  
Cash: _Hey, batter, batter, hey, batter, batter, swing!_

_Two-stepping, now you're up to bat!_  
_Bases loaded. Do you dance._  
_It's easy! Take your best shot. Just hit it!_

Kevin: _I've got what it takes playing my game!_  
_So you'd better spin that pitch you're gonna throw me, yeah._  
_I'll show you how I swing!_

Cash and girls: _You'll never know..._  
Kevin: _Oh, I know._  
Cash and girls: _If you never try..._  
Kevin: _There's just one little thing,_  
_That stops me everytime, yeah!_

Cash: _Come on!_

Kevin:_ I don't dance._  
Cash and girls: _I know you can._  
Kevin: _Not a chance._  
Cash and girls: _If I could do this,_  
_Well, you can do that._  
Kevin: _But I don't dance._  
Cash: _Hit it out of the park!_

Kevin:_ I don't dance._  
Cash: _I say you can!_  
Kevin: _There's not a chance._  
Cash: _Slide home, you score,_  
_Swinging on the dancefloor._  
Kevin: _I don't dance. No!_

Cash: _Lean back, tuck it in; take a chance._  
_Swing it out, spin around; do the dance._  
Kevin: _I wanna play ball. Not dance hall._  
_I'm making a triple; not a curtain call!_

Cash: _I can prove it to you till you know it's true._  
_Cause I can swing it, I can bring it to the diamond too!_  
Kevin: _You're talking a lot. Show me what you got. Stop!_  
All: _SWING!_

Cash: _Hey!_  
_Come on. Swing it like this!_  
_Oh! Swing!_  
Kevin: _Ooh._  
Cash: _Jitterbug...just like that._

_That's what I mean._  
_That's how you swing!_  
Kevin: _You make a good pitch,_  
_But I don't believe._  
Cash:_ I say you can._  
Kevin: _I know I can't._  
_I don't_  
Cash and Kevin: _DANCE!_

Cash: _You can do it._  
Kevin: _I don't dance, no._  
Ryan: _Nothing to it._  
_Atta boy, atta boy. Yeah._  
Kevin: _Hey, better, batter, hey, batter, batter, what?_  
Cash: _One, two, three, four, everybody swing!_

Cash and Kevin:_ Come on!_

Kevin: _I don't dance!_  
Cash: _I say you can!_  
Kevin: _Not a chance._  
Cash: _If I can do this,_  
_Well, you can do that._  
Kevin: _But I don't dance._  
Cash: _Hit it out of the park!_

Kevin: _I don't dance._  
Cash: _I say you can!_  
Kevin:_ There's not a chance._  
Cash: _Slide home, you score,_  
_Swinging on the dancefloor._  
Kevin:_ I don't dance. No!_

As the song came to a close, the improvised dance ended up with Chad sliding onto the home plate. He got up, dusted himself off and eyed Ryan with new respect.

Kevin: I'm not saying I'm gonna dance in the show, but IF I did...what would we do.

Everyone then turned to glance at Ryan. He looked back and noticed they were smiling at him. He felt anxious and a sense of something – a sense of belonging.

Troy is now in the middle of absolutely the hardest scrimmage of his life. He's breathing hard as he tried his best to outrun, outmaneuver and outjump guys who were bigger, stronger and older than him. It was hard work...but it sure was really fun. Coach Bolton sat in the stands watching closely. Sharpay's dad was nect to him keeping his eye on this prospective new recruit that his daughter liked very much. And the coach for the University of Albuquerque, Coach Reynolds, was under the hoop noting every move, every step, every block that his players made. Coach Reynolds blew the whistle for a water break before walking to the men.

Coach Reynolds: I like what I'm seeing.

Coach Bolton: Troy gives 110% 24/7. That you can count on.

Coach Reynolds: Have him work on that step-back move. He's gotta be able to shoot over tall people.

Coach Bolton: Troy hasn't even started growing. I grew four inches in college. But we'll be working on that step-back. Believe me.

Troy wasn't thinking about growing four inches or working on a step-back move. He's just sitting on the sidelines with his cell phone in his hand.

Back at the gold course, the baseball game resumed. Cabriella was in the thick of the action. So she didn't hear her celll phone ring whne it blared out one of those annoying ringtones. She didn't see Troy's picture flash on the screen. The phone continued to ring, but it was never answered.

Later that night, Troy finally arrived at the baseball diamond in his dad's truck. The field lights were still on so Trop hopped out and jogged to the diamond hoping his friends were still there. But when he arrived, he noticed that the baseball diamond was deserted. All his friends left. Troy stood for a very long moment at the home plate – alone.

Gabriella wrinkled her cute nose as she smelt the chlorine in the morning air. She then proceeded to getting the pool ready for the day. When she looked up, she saw Ryan strolling towards her. He's wearing a pair of wildly patterned suf Jams in the colours of the Wildcats.

Julie: Yo. Whoa, Wildcat!

Cash: Too much?

Julie: Only in daylight. East High colours; very impressive.

Cash: Be true to your school, right?

Julie: Absolutely. And everyone psyched about the show.

Cash: I know they all think I'm Sharpay's poodle, but-.

Julie: *holds up her hand* If they thought that before, they're not thinking it today. How do you do that swing-step thing you did last night? *tries to recreate said move*

Cash: More like this.

He demonstrated the move to her before grabbing her hand and spinning her around – right into Troy! Troy just jumped back in surprise.

Julie: Hey.

Ben: Hey.

Cash: Hey.

Ben: I tried to call. I got...hung up at the gum.

Cash: My dad said you did real well with the college guys.

Ben: They're awesome! Playing with those guys is like another world...

Julie: *flatly* Go Redhawks.

Ben: Really, I tried to call both you and Chad, but...

Julie: We were busy getting schooled.

Ryan just grinned at the compliment given to him by Gabriella, his twin sister's sworn enemy. But Troy looked confused and felt a little left out. At that moment, Mr Fulton appeared in that sudden, spooky way which has become his signature to the Wildcats and tapped on his watch.

Max: Pool not quite ready, Miss Montez? We open in five minutes. Mr Bolton, I think you're due on the golf course.

Gabriella resumed her work and Troy headed for the clubhouse. The guys were in the kitchen preparing to start their own work when Troy walked in.

Sonics: Hey! How'd it go with the Redhawks?

Ben: They're very...tall.

Sonics: We got Vince from maintenance to play. So it worked out.

Ben: Maybe we'll play later today.

Kevin: *cooly* Check with Vince.

Troy was beginning to get severely annoyed. Everyone's acting like this is his fault. What did they want him to do? Turn down a golden opportunity to srimmage with the Redhawks to play baseball? Those scrimmages with the University of Albuquerque Redhawks are hard to get. Baseball is something you can do with your mates anytime...with the weather permitting, of course.

Ben: Mr Evans set up that workout. Not me.

Kevin: You ask to include us? Or maybe you ran out of room on your 'to-do' list?

Ben: I didn't go looking for the Redhawks. They came to me. I didn't sign up for this gold job. Fulton offered it. But I said yes. My choice. Because it's fun and it's stuff I should be doing for my future. I show up for work, same as you.

Kevin: Oh please. If you get a speck of dirt on your pants, someone dry cleans you. You order off the menu, we eat what's left.

Ben: *hotly* You'd be doing the same thing if...

Kevin: If we were as good as you.

Ben: I didn't say that.

Kevin: We voted you captain of the Wildcats not because you've got a good jump shot, but because you're the guy who's supposed to know what's up. *bitterly* That was before the summer though, wasn't it?

Ben: You think you've got me all figured out? I don't think so!

Max: Gentlemen, you're not being paid to play Dr Phil. Recess is over. Get busy. Bolton, Mr Evans wants you to meet him over at Indian Hills Country Club ot play golf with a couple of his business partners. He left you the kesy to his Ferrari.

He handed Troy the Keys and Troy left without saying a single work. The remaining Wildcats just glanced at each other worriedly.

Nelson: Ferrari? Alright, I admit it. Troy's a superior being.

Kevin: Yeah. Just ask him.


	8. YATMIMR GGMOW BOI

****

OK. This chapter, I'm having three songs in here so this can be finished quicker and I can start working on High School Musical 3 Senior Year: Ben 10 Style...if you want me to do it. Because with the rate my story's going, I don't think you'll want me to do it. Plus, the others want me to have this story finished by my birthday which is January 23 and next month. I don't know why...well, that and also, I'm doing this by chapters in the book.

**I own nothing aside from my OCs. High School Musical 1, 2 and 3 belongs to Disney and Ben 10, Ben 10: Race Against Time, Ben 10: Alien Force, Ben 10: Alien Swarm and Ben 10: Ultimate Alien (I would include Ben 10: Alien Dimensions but that's not out yet) belongs to Cartoon Network.  


* * *

**For the next couple of days, all the Wildcats were busy, busy and – you guessed it – busy. Throughout that period of time, Troy played more golf games with Mr Evans and Redhawks Boosters. They listened to his tips concerning golf, patted him on the back whenever he made a great shot and treated him to fabulous and delicious dinners at the country club. This was definately the good life, and Troy couldn't help but love every single second of it.

Ryan had a blast rehearsing the Wildcats dance number for the talent show – and they were surprised to find that they were having an awesome time working with him. Of course, they couldn't let Sharpay know what they were doing! Thankfully, she's busy rehearing with Troy and Kelsi, organising the show and trying not to wince when she saw the other acts that are gonna take the stage on the big night.

Zeke continued to creat new and better gourmet treats in the kitchen. Whenever Mr Fulton took a bite at the new creations, he couldn't help but be amazed at how good the food is. Whenever they were on break, they still had fun – but Gabriella sometimes found herself looking for Troy and gained a sad feeling whenever he wasn't there with them.

Troy kept on playing basketball with the University of Albuquerque Redhawks. He loves every minute of his introduction to college ball – but he always felt down whenever he entered the kitchen searching for his friends only to found that the huge area was completely deserted. Even though he enjoyed being out on the course, he didn't find it quite fun because he never saw his friends.

But I guess that's the way the summer is turning out to be since they started work at the club. Troy and the Wildcats now officially lived in two seperate worlds: the world of luxery and the world of servitude.

There's just days now till the midsummer talent show held annually at Lava Springs Country Club. Troy arrived at the country club and couldn't help walking over to take a small look. Crew members were rigging lighting, ptting up sets, checking sound equipment and loads more. Troy's jaw couldn't help but drop in amazement at the sight feeding his equally amazed eyes. This talent show wasn't some little pup tent – the talent show was a SHOWCASE!

Sharpay was overlooking the seating plans with her mother. When she saw Troy, she waved him over and pointed to a nearby table that was highlighted in red marker.

Kai: Daddy will make certain the entire scholarship committee is right here. Perfect view.

Elena: And I've invited your parents as our guests. It'll be a grand evening.

Troy looked around at the huge stage: the lighting, the decorations; the whole luxurious, over-the-top atmosphere. Then he glanced at Sharpay, who was dressed as if she belonged inside one of those fashion magazines you see on newspaper stands and inside various stores. Sharpay and the life she lived had a lot going for it. That's a fact that Troy couldn't help but admit.

Ben: Sharpay, could you please go a little easy on me? I'm kinda new at the whole performing thing.

Sharpay gave one nod then everything was at full throttle.

Kai: _5, 6, 7, 8!_  
_Na na na na!_  
_Na na na na!_  
_Na na na!_  
_You are the music, yeah!_  
_Na na na na!_  
_Na na na na!_  
_Na na na!_  
_You are the music, yeah._  
_Are the music, yeah._

_You know the words 'Once upon a time.'_  
_Makes you listen, there's a reason._  
_And when you dream there's a chance you'll find_  
_A little laughter or happy ever after._

Troy was horrified at what Sharpay did for the song that was meant to be for him and Gabriella. But he couldn't help but play along. He did promise her Sharpay that he would.

Ben and Kai: _You're harmony to the melody_  
_That's echoing inside my head._  
Kai: _A single voice._  
Ben: _Above the noise!_  
Kai: _Like a common thread,_  
_Sing it to me!_

Ben: _When I hear my favourite song,_  
_I know we belong._  
_'Cause you are the music in me._  
Kai: _It's living in all of us._  
_It's here because,_  
_You are the music in me._

_Na na na na!_  
_Na na na na!_  
_Na na na!_  
_You are the music, yeah._  
_Na na na na!_  
_Na na na na!_  
_Na na na!_  
_You are the music, yeah._  
_Are the music, yeah._

Rosalie: Good thing there isn't a panel of judges.

Gwen: My sister's boy rule number seven: when boys mess up…they REALLY go all out.

Sharpettes: _Harmony to melody._  
_Echoing inside my head._

Ben: _When I hear my favourite song,_  
_I know we belong._  
_'Cause you are the music in me._  
Kai: _It's living in all of us._  
_It's here because,_  
_You are the music in me me me me me me me me me me._

_Na na na!_  
_You are the music in._  
_Na na na na!_  
_Na na na na!_  
_Na na na!_  
_You are the music in...me!_  
_Yeah, yeah!_  
Ben: _Oh yeah._

At long last, the song ended. Sharpay took Troy's hands and looked deep into his eyes. Uh-oh. Where's a bucket? I'M GONNA VOMIT!

Kai: You know, Troy, I've always known you were special. And it's pretty obvious that I'm special. I think we're meant to sing together, don't you? I'm so excited for your future, it's just all worked out like a dream come true.

Oh dear. Guess what Troy saw when he looked at Sharpay. He saw her wearing a lavish wedding gown and holding a bouquet! Wait! This is wrong! He's not meant to be seeing Sharpay like that! He's meant to be seeing Gabriella like that! He's terrified!

Kai: Troy?

Ben: I need some air. *runs out*

Kai: Don't be long! We need to run it again!

Once Troy was outside, he took off. He didn't stop until he reached the place where he always felt happy and controlling: the basketball courit. He grabed a ball and started shooting baskets. After a few minutes, he couldn't help but stop in frustration. He noticed that most of his shots were clunkers. He then heard noises. He heard laughter and music…coming from the exercise room.

Sharoay was getting annoyed – and I mean as annoyed as she could possibly get, which is very. Troy had run out the door as if he were escaping something. And now three – no, five – minutes later, he still wasn't back.

She marched to the clubhouse to look for him. As she walked past the pool, she saw shadows coming from the members' gum. She walked over to peer through the windows…and gasped as she saw the Wildcats rehearsing a dance number directed by her very own twin brother! Scrowling, Sharpay watched as these…these NOBODIES danced and sang and laughed. What Sharpay didn't see was that Troy was looking through the windows on the other side of the gym, thinking wistfully that his friends seemed to be having a great time and how beautiful Gabriella looked…

When the rehearsal was over, the Wildcats left the gum after a few last hugs and joked. Ryan stayed behind to collect his rehearsal notes and the CDs and boombox he'd been using. He was just about to head for home himself when the door swung open and Sharpay stormed in flaming mad.

Kai: I said keep an eye on them; not turn them into the cast of Grease.

Cash: Pretty gool, huh?

Kai: What are you doing to my show? Do you want me to lose the Star Dazzle award to a bunch of…dishwashers?

Cash: *lifts his chin defiantly* Your show? I'm part of a different show now, remember?

Kai: When did you become…one of them?

Cash: Hey, that's a compliment. But you have a good show, sis.

Kai: Oh, I plan to. *leaves and walks into Mr Fulton's office* Yhe Midsummer Night's Star Dazzle Talent Show means something to me and to my family. Those Wildcats will turn it into a farce.

Max: Your brother is one of 'those Wildcats' I'm told.

Kai: Don't mention that trator to me!

Max: Employee involvement in the Sar Dazzle show is tradition.

Kai: Traditions change. My parents have important guests coming. We'll need every employee on duty that night and not on stage.

Max: You might wanna think this one out.

Kai: Alright. *thinks…for a nanosecond!* Done. Now do it! *storms out of office*

The following day, Taylor was in a golf cart driving towards her next job. That was before she nearly ran over Mr Fulton.

Max: *hands her memos* Distribute these in the staff area but not until end of shift.

Gwen: Of course. *reads memos* What? Wait! But…

Max: No discussion, Miss McKessie. This is a business. I'm sorry to be the one to tell you, but welcome to the world of adults who have jobs they wish to keep because they have mortages they wish to pay…tuition bills, car payments, etc. So sometimes there are tasks, however unpleasent, required by employers in order for the aforementioned and all-important paychecks to arrive in your all-too-empty pockets!

Gwen: May I get you a cup of tea, Mr Fulton?

Max: Calomule (AN: Did I spell that right?) would be lovely.

He then climbed into the golf cart and Taylor drove him to the staff kitchen for him to have that cup of tea a very-stressed Mr Fulton.

As the shift ended, everyone was having fun in the kitchen until Taylor walked in.

Gwen: Attention, everyone! I havean announcement to make! All junior staffers will be required to work on show night?

Everyone: WHAT?

Rosalie: How are we supposed to do a show if we've got a full shift?

Gwen: I think that's the point.

Julie: *walks in*

Gwen: *hands her memo* Nothing we can do. Fulton's orders.

Kevin: *snorts* There's no way this was Fulton's idea.

Sarah: Unless Fulton suddenly had blonde hair and wears designer flip flops.

Julie: Excuse me. *finds Sharpay* Sharpay! *pulls her aside* Forget about the rest of us. How about the fact that your brother has worked incredibly hard on this show?

Kai: Oh, boo-hoo. He'll be in the show. He's a member. And don't lecture me about Ryan, given the way you've been interfering with Troy's future.

Julie: What?

Kai: You've gotten him written up by Mr Fulton for sneaking onto the golf course, swimming after hours; I had to step in just ot save Troy's job! He is worried about his future, worried about college and all I've tried to do is help!

Julie: What's that got to do with messing with our show?

Kai: *glares at her* You recruited Rya because you're jealous of what I've done for Troy.

Julie: I'm not talking about Troy! I'm talking about the fact that you're messing with my friends, your brother, my summer and that's not OK with me!

Kai: Oh please. You don't like the fact that I won?

Here's what they didn't know. Troy was standing near the pool witnessing the whole thing. The sight and how upset Gabriella is made his heart drop to his stomach.

Julie: What's the prize? Troy? The Star Dazzle award? You have to go through all this just to get either one? No thanks, Sharpay! You're very good at a game I don't even wanna play! Your club, your world and you're welcome to it! I'm done here! But just step away from the mirror long enough to look at the damage that will always be right behind you!

Kai: I could respond to that. I just choose not to. Girls!

Sharpay and the Sharpettes picked up their bags and drinks and walked away from the pool. Troy took this moment to walk up to Gabriella and, hopefully, make amends with her.

Ben: What do you mean you're done here? You can't quit.

Julie: Us working together sounded good. But things change and…people change.

Ben: So give me a chance to make them right again.

Julie: The talent show is a huge deal for Sharpay and evidently your future, so that's cool.

Ben: I'm just trying to work out this scholarship thing. You know that.

Julie: Except when I talk to you, I don't know who I'm talking too, anymore.

Ben: It's me. I'm still me.

Julie: Blowing off your friends? Missing dates? If that's you, that's good to know.

Ben: I just need to get through this show.

Julie: All I know is if you act like someone you're not, that's who you become.

Ben: I meant what I said; about movies, summer and us being together.

Julie: I'm sure you did, at the time. I also meant what I said. I wanna remember this summer. But not like this, Troy.

_I've gotta say what's on my mind._  
_Something about us doesn't seem right_  
_These days._  
_Life keeps getting in the way._  
_Whenever we try, somehow the plan,_  
_Is always rearranged._

_It's so hard to say,_  
_But I've gotta do what's best for me._  
_You'll be OK._

_I've got to move on_  
_And be who I am._  
_I just don't belong here._  
_I hope you understand._  
_We might find a place_  
_In this world someday._  
_But at least for now…_  
_I gotta go my own way._

Gabriella's hand left Troy's and she walked towards the locker room leaving a broken-hearted Troy standing by the pool all alone.

Julie: _Don't wanna leave it all behind._  
_But I get my hopes up._  
_And I watch them fall everytime._  
_Another cloud turns to grey._  
_And it's just too hard to watch it all,_  
_Slowly fade away…_

_I'm leaving today,_  
_Cause I've gotta do what's best for me._  
_You'll be OK!_

Gabriella grabbed her bag out of her locker and closed it before walking across the grounds towards the exit.

Julie: _I've got to move on_  
_And be who I am._  
_I just don't belong here._  
_I hope you understand._  
_We might find a place_  
_In this world someday._  
_But at least for now…_  
_I gotta go my own way._

When Gabriella finally reached the bridge, Troy finally caught up to her.

Ben: _What about us?_  
_What about everything we've been through?_  
Julie: _What about trust?_  
Ben: _You know I never wanted to hurt you._  
Julie: _What about me?_  
Ben: _What am I supposed to do?_  
Julie: _I've gotta leave but_  
Ben and Julie: _I'll miss you!_  
Julie: _Oh._

Some of the actions that will follow in the first part of the final chorus include Troy hugging Gabriella from behind, Gabriella resting her hand on Troy's cheek and many more.

Julie: _So I've got to move on_  
_And be who I am!_  
Ben: _Why do you have to go?_  
Julie: _I just don't belong here!_  
_I hope you understand!_  
Ben: _I'm trying to understand!_  
Julie: _We might find a place_  
_In this world someday._  
_But at least for now…_  
Ben: _I want you to stay!_  
Julie: _I wanna go my own way!_  
_(I've got to move on_  
_And be who I am!)_

Eventually, Gabriella couldn't take it anymore and ran off the bridge in tears with her bag.

Ben: _What about us?_  
Julie: _I just don't belong here._  
_I hope you understand._  
Ben: _I'm trying to understand._  
Julie: _We might find a place_  
_In this world someday. (World someday…)_  
_But at least for now…_  
_I gotta go my own way._  
_I gotta go my own way._  
_I gotta go…my own way…_

Troy watched sadly as Gabriella climbed into her mother's car and leave the country club never to return. In his hand, he saw the necklace he gave her on the last day at East High for the summer. Fighting back tears, he walked away.

Later that night, Troy was alone in his room lying on his bed tossing a basketball. Coach Bolton then came in carrying a plate of barbequed ribs.

Coach Bolton: You're usually taking these right off the grill!

Ben: Maybe I've been eating too much at the club.

Coach Bolton: Thought you'd be inviting the guys over for these ribs. I bought a couple of extra slabs.

Ben: Dad, do I seem…different to you this summer?

Coach Bolton: You dress a lot better than usual. What's up?

Ben: Gabriella quit because she thinks I'm going overboard working the scholarship thing. I'm just doing the show with Sharpay because she's hooked my up with the boosters and all that. I don't really care about the golf and playing with the Redhawks is cool but not if my guys don't even wanna come over here and play hoops anymore.

Coach Bolton: Whoa…whoa. Troy, I hope you're only doing the talent show because you wanna do it.

Ben: Want to do it? I HAVE to do it. I get it that hanging with Mr Evans and the boosters are a really big deal for my future.

Coach Bolton: I got carried away talking up shaking hands at Lava Springs. But whatever college turns out to be right for you, scholarship or not, we'll make it work as a family. We've got your back, Troy.

Ben: Yeah?

Coach Bolton: Bet on it. Here's my only rule about the future: wherever you go, just make sure you don't leave yourself behind.

Suddenly, huge waves of relief coursed through his body as he smiled at his father. He also had the feeling of a wave of hope; the first one he's had since Sharpay started micromanaging his life.

The next day, Troy walked into the kitchen to get some breakfast. But no one said a word to him. They stopped talking as soon as he came in. Obviously, they blame him on Gabriella's decision to quit. Zeke wordlessly gave him an omlette and then Troy sat with Kelsi who handed him the memo that said that all junior staffmembers were required to work on show night. As soon as the words on the piece of paper sunk in, he scrunched it up in anger and headed to the golf course. He needed to vent. And he knew how to do it. He'd vent in song.

Ben: _Everybody's always talking at me._  
_Everybody's trying to get in my head._  
_I wanna listen to my own heart talking._  
_I wanna count on myself instead._

_(Did you ever?) Loose yourself to get what you want?_  
_(Did you ever?) Get on a ride and wanna get off?_  
_(Did you ever?) Push away the ones you should've held close._  
_Did you ever let go?_  
_Did you ever not know?_

_I'm not gonna stop. That's who I am._  
_I'll give it all I got. That is my plan._  
_Will I find what I lost?_  
_You know you can_  
_Bet on it, bet on it,_  
_Bet on it, bet on it._  
_(Bet on me!)_

_I wanna make it right. That is the way_  
_To turn my life around. Today is the day!_  
_Am I the type of guy who means what I say?_  
_Bet on it, bet on it,_  
_Bet on it, bet on it._

_How will I know if there's a path worth taking?_  
_Should I question every move I make?_  
_With all I've lost, my heart is breaking._  
_I don't wanna make the same mistake._

_(Did you ever?) Doubt your dream will ever come true?_  
_(Did you ever) Blame the world and never blame you?_  
_(I will never) Try to live a lie again._  
_I don't wanna win this game_  
_If I can't play it my way._

_I'm not gonna stop. That's who I am. (Who I am!)_  
_I'll give it all I got. That is my plan. (That's my plan!)_  
_Wll I find what I lost?_  
_You know you can, (You know you can!)_  
_Bet on it, bet on it,_  
_Bet on it, bet on it!_  
_Bet on me!_

_I wanna make it right. That is the way,_  
_To turn my life around. Today is the day!_  
_Am I the type of guy who means what I say?_  
_Bet on it, bet on it,_  
_Bet on it, bet on it!_

_Whoa! Hold up!_  
_Give me room to think._  
_Bring it on down._

Out of anger, he pulled out a club, placed a ball on the tee and hit it. However, the ball landed on the lake with a splash. Out of frustration, he approached the lake to fish it out.

Ben: _Gotta work on my swing._  
_Gotta do my own thing._  
_Whoa! Hold up!_

However, when he knelt close to the lake, he looked at the reflection and didn't recognise himself.

Ben: _It's no good at all,_  
_To see yourself, and not recognise your face._  
_Out on my own, it's such a scary place. Oooh._  
_The answers are all inside of me._  
_All I gotta do is believe._

Out of anger, he splashed his reflection and ran across the course.

Ben: _I'm not gonna stop._  
_Not gonna stop til I get my shot._  
_That's who I am. That is my plan._  
_Will I end up on top?_  
_You can bet on it, bet on it,_  
_(BET ON ME!) Bet on it, bet on it._

_I wanna make it right. That is the way,_  
_To turn my life around. Today is the day!_  
_Am I the type of guy who means what I say?_  
_(Bet on it, bet on it,_  
_Bet on it, bet on it.)_  
_You can bet on me!_


	9. Everyday and You Are the Music in Me

Me: *runs on stage* PAUSE THE MUSICAL!

Ben: Ice, what's going on?

Me: Audience, you purchased a pack at the start of the show, right?

Audience: Right!

Me: And the pack comes with ear plugs, right?

Audience: Right!

Me: You've seen the movie, right?

Audience: Right!

Me: So you know what happens next, right?

Audience: Right!

Me: And you've figured out what they are for, right?

Audience: Right!

Me: Now please put them in your ears.

Audience: *pouts earplugs on their ears*

Me: I'll remain here. Resume.

Kai: *screams very loudly*

On the eighteenth hole at the golf course, a man was preparing to make a short putt until the very loud scream caused him to flinch and knock his ball off the green. A tennis player hit her serve into the fence. A chef tossed an omelet completely out of the pan. A diver's beautiful jackknife turned into a clumsy belly flop. A valet backed a car into a sign advertising the talent show, knocking it to the ground. And on the stage, Sharpay was hyperventilating as Troy stood by.

Me: PAUSE THE PLAY AGAIN!

Me: You are all free to remove your earplugs *earns 'What?' from the audience* Oh wait. I forgot. They can't hear me. *mimics removal of ear plugs*

Audience: Ahhh... *removes earplugs*

Me: Sorry about the interruption. Carry on. *walks off stage*

Kai: What do you mean you're not doing the show?

Ben: Exactly that.

Kai: We're singing a duet, Troy. A duet means two people. Well, mostly me, but whatever! A duet!

Ben: I'm an employee. Employess aren't allowed in the show.

Kai: No, no, no. You're an honorary member.

Ben: Not anymore. I asked Fulton for my kitchen job back. The memo said they're shorthanded on staff for the party.

Kai: listen to me, there's too much at stake for you tonight. An entire table of university boosters are all coming to see you; thanks to me.

Ben: Too bad they're gonna miss Ryan and the Wildcats. They're worth seeing.

Kai: They're not messing up my show!

Ben: Then neither am I.

Kai: But your parents are coming too!

Ben: So I'll be their waiter. They'll be thrilled. *walks off*

Kesli watched the whole showdown from the piano. Her eyes widened as she watched Troy go and she has never seen Sharpay as angry as she is now. It's scary, and I mean SCARY! Kelsi didn't know what that meant, except for the fact that she knew it was gonna be a wild night!

That evening, there was a festive air at Lava Springs Country Club as a crowd of members, all dressed in their best clothes, filled the yard in front of the stage. They all sat down at their tables chatting happily. Backstage, Sharpay is trying to make Fulton see things her way. Thankfully, this wasn't working for once.

Max: I cannot order Mr Bolton to sing. That's not part of his job description. However, as you know, I do have a theatrical background, and I think I can still hit a high C, if asked in a pitch...

Kai: I don't need a high C! I need divine intercention! We have 300 people arriving! I thought I told Lea to find Ryan!

Cash: She did. Here I am.

Kai: Thank goodness. Warm up the volcano. Humu Humu is back on.

Cash: Enjoy the pineapple on your own, sis. I'm not doing the show.

Kai: WHAT? Get your costume on.

Cash: Took your advice. Sold it online. You love the spotlight. Guess what? Now it's all yours. *leaves*

Troy buttened his waiters jacket, ready to go to work. When he entered the kitchen, he saw all the Wildcats standing there.

Kevin: Kelsi told us what went down between you and Sharpay.

Ben: I'm sorry I messed up your show.

Sonics: Yeah. And show business is our entire lives.

Ben: *laughs* I know I've been acting pretty weird. I'm hoping you haven't permanently filled my slot in the two-on-two game. And, Ryan, I know you put a lot of work in with these guys...so I apologise.

Everyone nodded and smiled at one another. This was all they wanted: an apology and the old Troy back.

Kevin: We think you should sing tonight.

Ben: What? I already made up my mind.

Cash: All those people are out there. You're good. And I don't really wanna see my sister crash and burn. *thinks for a moment* At least I think I don't. *turns to Zeke* By the way, I hope you hid that pastry cart because when Sharpay gets nervous, she eats.

Sharpay is very nervous and was, in fact, stuffing her face with every pastry on the pastry cart when Mr Fulton walked into the room.

Max: I don't wanna tell you how to produce your show, but hte first three acts haven't exactly lit the house on fire.

Kai: I'm ruined! My life is over! I've been a good girl. I've never lied...except when necessary. I've always bought my parents expensive gifts...using their credit card, of course. But I don't deserve this humiliation!

Max: At the very lest, you'd better get out there and sing! It's either you or Mrs Hoffenfeffer and her talking sock puppet.

Kai: Take me now, God.

Max: *eagerly* I think I remember my old soft shoe. I'll give it a try. But you better warm up those vocal chords. *leaves*

Kai: *slumps in front of mirror* What would Madonna do in this situation? *thinks* OK, forget that.

Ben: How's your show going?

Kai: How's it going? My show makes the captain of the Titanic look like he won the lottery.

Ben: I'll sing with you, Sharpay.

Kai: What?

Ben: I did promise to sing with you, and I keep my promises. But what was the first thing you said to me when I first started working here?

Kai: Bring me an iced tea?

Ben: Think harder. We're...

Kai: All in this together.

Ben: Yeah, that.

Kai: Well, we are. So let's get out there and knock 'em dead, Troy Bolton!

Ben: But not just you and me, Sharpay. The Wildcats, too. I do the show...if the Wildcats do the show. *glances at pastry cart* Or do you just wanna sit here and polish off what's left of the pastry cart?

Kai: I just sort of wish you were doing this...for me. You're a good guy, Troy. Actually, right now I think I like you better than I like myself. *pauses for a minute* Did I just say that?

Word spread through the Wildcats' ranks that tey were gonna be in the show. Chad jumped on a bus cart and flew backstage, picking Taylor up along the way. Jason and Kelsi came running in with Zeke behind them.

Cash: Sharpay wants you to do a different song.

Ben: Everyday. I can't learn a new song!

Cash: Kelsi will work it out with you.

Ben: Where's Chad and Taylor?

He then allowed himself to be dragged by Kelsi into the music room and he began learning the new song.

Ben: Once in a lifetime...

During all the commotion that's going on at the club, Gabriella was lying on her bed reading. Well, she was until Chad and Taylor burst into the room and Taylor went through her dresses.

Julie: What are you-?

Kevin: Yell at us in the car.

Julie: Why aren't you working?

Gwen: We are.

Julie: I'm not going back to the club.

Gwen: Explain that to Ryan. Our show's back in and he said nothing will work without you. Trust me, he's right.

Gabriella hesitated at first. All Chad and Taylor did was exchange a look of satisfaction. Gabriella was in.

A magician is onstage performing his tricks for the crowd. The Boltons watched the act with a mixture of amazement and dismay as they ate their dinner.

Coach Bolton: What do you think?

Mrs Bolton: Well...it's nothing I've ever seen before.

Coach Bolton: Keep smiling.

Mrs Bolton: *rolls her eyes* That's the easy part.

Max: And now, ladies and gentlemen, I've been handed a change in the program. I'm not quite sure what to expect, but, as they say, the show must go on...

Ben: Why'd you switch songs? I don't know if I can pull this off.

Kai: *surprised* Switched songs? What?

Ben: *confused* Yeah. Ryan said...

Max: So here's our assistant golf pro, Troy Bolton. BOLTON! *drags him on*

Kai: I haven't leant a new song.

Cash: Exactly. *walks off with Sharpettes in toe*

Kai: Girls! *groans in frustration*

Troy walked on stage and everyone cheered. Kelsi then began playing the song on piano.

Ben: _Once in a lifetime,_  
_Means there's no second chance._  
_So I believe that you and me,_  
_Should grab it while we can._

Suddenly, he heard a voice he wasn't expecting to hear.

Julie: _Make it last forever,_  
_And never give it back._  
Ben: _It's our turn and I'm lovin'_  
_Where we're at._

In the crowd, Chad and Taylor parted and Gabriella walked through with a microphone in hand.

Both: _Because this moment's really all we have..._

Then they slowly started walking towards each other.

Ben: _Everyday, of our lives._  
Julie: _Wanna find you there. Wanna hold on tight._  
Ben: _Gotta run,_  
Ben and Julie: _While we're young. And keep the faith._  
Ben: _Everyday..._  
Ben and Julie: _From right now,_  
_Gonna use our voices and scream out loud._  
Julie: _Take my hand._  
Ben: _Together we will celebrate..._  
Julie: _Celebrate..._  
Ben and Julie: _Oh, oh, everyday!_

They touched foreheads and ran back onstage continuing their duet. And everyone is loving them.

Julie: _They say that you should follow,_  
Ben: _And chase down what you dream._  
Julie: _But if you get lost and lose yourself,_  
Ben: _What does it really mean?_  
Julie:_ Oh, no matter where we're going!_  
Ben: _Ooh yeah, it starts from where we are._  
Julie: _There's more to life_  
Ben and Julie: _When we listen to our hearts..._  
_And because of you, I've got the strength to start. Yeah, yeah, yeah!_

_Everyday! Of our lives!_  
_Wanna find you there!_  
Julie: _Wanna hold on tight._  
Ben and Julie: _Gotta run,_  
_While we're young and keep the faith!_  
_Oh, oh, everyday!_  
Ben: _From right now._  
Ben and Julie: _Gonna use our voices and scream out loud._  
_Take my hand! Together we will celebrate._  
Julie: _Oh, oh, everyday!_

Ben: _We're taking it back. We're doing it together._  
Julie: _It's better like that and stronger now than ever!_  
Ben: _We're not gonna lose._  
Ben and Julie: _Cause we get to choose._  
_That's how it's gonna be!_

Ben: _Everyday. Of our lives._  
Julie: _Wanna find you there. Wanna hold on tight._  
Ben: _Gonna run while we young._  
Ben and Julie: _And keep the faith. Keep the faith!_

All the Wildcats, including Sharpay and Ryan, enjoyed them for the final part of the song.

All:_ Everyday! Of our lives!_  
_Wanna find you there, wanna hold on tight!_  
_Gonna run while we young and keep the faith!_  
_Everyday! From right now!_  
_Gonna use our voices and scream out loud!_  
_Take my hand! Together we will celebrate!_  
_Everyday!_

_Live everyday! Love everyday!_  
_Live everyday! Love everyday!_  
_Everyday! Everyday! Everyday!_  
_Everyday! Everyday! Everyday!_  
_Everyday!_  
Julie: _Everyday..._

When the song finished, there was a moment of silence...before an enormous applause commenced! Troy embraced Gabriella and she embraced him back. They've reconsoled! YAY!

Coach Bolton: I thought you told me you weren't having fun here. Could've fooled me!

University of Albuquerque booster: I've been talking to the committee. It's pretty much unanimous. Doesn't matter what happens on court next year. We want Troy at U of A. Full boat. Just the kind of kid we want on campus.

Coach Bolton: Well, Troy will need to think about his options. Too early to tell. Summer's just starting.

Max: Ladies and gentlemen, the winner of this year's Star Dazzle award is, of course, our one and only-.

Kai: *takes microphone* My brother, Ryan Evans.

She took the award from Mr Fulton and handed it over to Ryan who was shocked, yet beaming. She turned around and saw Zeke standing there holding a certain pastry.

Kai: Chocolate eclair? How did you know that was my favourite?

Sonics: Wild guess. Maybe it was the three you ate before the show? But there are more on the way.

Me: _Na na na na._  
_Na na na na, yeah._  
_You are the music in me._

Afterwards, everyone got changed and walked out onto the golf course each carrying a lanten. A shooting star shot across the sky, amazing them all.

Me: _You know the words,_  
_'Once upon a time.'_  
_Make you listen, there's a reason._  
_When you dream, there's a chance you'll find_  
_A little laughter or happy ever after._

Everyone except Troy and Gabriella ran down the hill for a good time. Troy and Gabriella stayed where they are glancing into each other's eyes.

Me: _You're a harmony to the melody_  
_That's echoing inside my head a,_  
_Single voice (single voice)_  
_Above the noise._  
_And like a common thread._

Julie: Here's to the future.

Ben: No. Here's to right now.

Me: _Mmm, you're pulling me._

They leaned in and finally, their lips met in a sweet and tender first kiss. They let go of the lantens which floated towards the sky. Fireworks began lighting the starry sky in a wide range of colours and gorgeous patterns. The couple broke apart and gazed into each other's eyes.

Me: _When I hear my favourite song,_  
_I know that we belong._  
_You are the music in me._  
_It's living in all of us._  
_And it's brought us here because,_  
_You are the music in me._  
_Na na na na!_  
_Na na na na na!_  
_Na na na na!_  
_You are the music in me!_

They kissed again, but their second kiss was cut short by the sprinklers activating which caused them to jump apart in surprise. However, they kissed again, this time for longer. Then they broke apart and hugged as they watched their friends have fun on the golf course. Oh yeah. This was definitely a summer to remember.

Me: _When I hear my favourite song,_  
_I know that we belong._  
_You are the music in me._  
_It's living in all of us._  
_And it's brought us here because,_  
_You are the music in me._  
_Na na na na._  
_Na na na na na._  
_Na na na na!_  
_You are the music in me!_


	10. Humu Humu and All for One FINALE!

Me: Don't go into All for One yet!

Cast: *groans* WHAT NOW?

Me: Don't you remember our agreement?

Cast: *recalls* Ahh...

Me: We decided to do the extra scene now before the big finale so the finale can actually be...well, big.

Audience: Ah...good thinking.

Me: I know. Now, onto the play...

Ben: Sorry I'm late. Give me two minutes!

Julie: Nice tie. The shoes don't match though.

Ben: *looks at his shoes*

Julie: *giggles* Kidding!

Troy than ran to the area and grabbed his clock card so he could finally clock out and be done for the day. He went to do so, but something stopped him. And that something is Mr Fulton.

Max: Don't clock out, Bolton.

Ben: But I'm done for the day, sir.

Max: Evidently not. Your presence is required in the ballroom.

Ben: But, Mr Fulton, my date-.

Max: Can spare you for a few minutes, I'm sure.

With a sigh, Troy followed his employer to the ballroom where there was a sign that read Closed Rehearsal/No Admittance. With some assistance from a flashlight, Mr Fulton guided the confused employee to his seat.

Ben: What the heck?

But he trailed off when he realised that Mr Fulton had already left the ballroom, leaving him alone. Then, music started playing and Ryan ran around the stage lighting those fire lights. Troy suddenly felt like he was trapped in a megamusical machine unable to move. This is a Hawaiian Tiki number. **(AN: Actions for this song = hard to explain. I wish this song was as easy as the others.)**

Cash: _A long time ago_  
_In a land far away_  
_Lived a pineapple princess Tiki._  
_She's as sweet as a peach_  
_In a pineapply way._  
_But so sad that she hardly speaky._  
_Still if you listed well_  
_You'll hear her secret wish._

Kai: _Aloha everybody. My name is Tiki._  
_I long to free_  
_A truly remarkable fish_  
_My sweet prince._

_Humu humu nuku nuku apua'a._  
_Maki hiki malihini who._  
_Humu humu nuku nuku apua'a._  
_Ooh..._  
_Hawana waka waka waka niki_  
_Pu pu pu._

Ryan! The fog!

Cash: _She dreams of a boy_  
_Who is under a spell_  
_That has left him all_  
_Wet and scaly._

Kai: _I sing from my heart_  
_Of the power of love._  
_Just a girl with uke..._  
Both: _lele._

_Come to me (come to her)_  
_My sweet one_  
_And be still (be still)_

Kai: _I'll grasp your tail_  
_Then stroke each tender gill._  
_My sweet prince._

_Humu humu nuku nuku apua'a._  
_Maki hiki malihini who._  
_Humu humu nuku nuku apua'a._  
_Ooh..._  
_Hawana waka waka waka niki_  
_Pu pu pu._

Now this is where we lean into the whole kabuki thing.

Kai and Sharpettes: _The coulds turned grey_  
_And the big sky cried_  
_And the ocean had a fit._

Kai: Ryan! Where is my ocean?

Kai and Sharpettes: _Then the wind went whoosh_  
_And thunder cracked_  
_And might mount fufu spit._

Kai: Might mount fufu spit!

Cash: _T-t-t-tiki, t-tiki_  
_Wanna speaky, speaky, speaky._  
_With the mighty spirit fufu._  
_T-t-t-tiki, t-tiki_  
_Wanna speaky, speaky, speaky!_

Kai: The words I will not mince.  
Please make a man of my fresh fish prince!  
This is real fish talk. No lie.

*starts speaking fish*

And then the fish  
Turns into a gorgeous prince  
And sings...

*in male voice* _I'm prince_  
_Humu humu nuku nuku apua'a._  
_A maki hiki malanini who.  
_*in normal voice* With me.  
_Humu humu nuku nuku apua'a._  
_Ooh..._  
_Hawana waka waka waka niki_  
_Pu pu pu._

Everybody!

All (except Troy): _Humu humu nuku nuku apua'a._  
_Maki hiki malihini who._  
_Humu humu nuku nuku apua'a._  
_Ooh..._  
_Hawana waka waka waka niki_  
_Pu pu pu._  
_Waka waka waka niki_  
_Pu pu pu._  
_Waka waka waka niki_  
_Pu! Pu! Pu!_  
_Ahh…_

Finally! This song is over! I'm the director of this musical and I was getting tortured by this! Well…then again, whenever Kai is singing and/or acting, I get tortured. Why do you think I chose her for Sharpay? …But don't tell you I said that. Troy couldn't help but applaud politely.

Kai: So? You love it?

Ben: Look, do you ever just…sing? Without lights, sets and all the background people?

Kai: It would be much harder to get applause that way.

Ben: I'm not talking about applause…or volcanoes. I'm talking about hanging with friends. Doing nothing. Singing for fun.

Kai: Wait a minute, not doing anything…that might actually work. A dark stage, a single spotlight; we break out of darkness into the circle of light…

Ben: *uneasy* We?

Kai: no set, no frills; just you and me. Simple; dramatic. That's a wonderful idea, Troy! We could do it in our club talent show!

A tiny frown wrinkled over Ryan's head when he overheard the hurtful words from his sister. What was Sharpay talking about? HE sings with her in the midsummer club talent show…

Ben: *horrified* I'm here to work; saving money for my…future. Being onstage is really your thing, not mine.

Kai: *coyly* It could be…our thing.

Ben: What? Whoa! I've already got an 'our thing' whith Gabriella, which I'm very late for at the moment.

Kai: But the show could be so…

Ben: Hey, those are really nice shoes you're wearing.

Kai: *glances down* You like them? I bought them in New York. I have them in nine colours. *looks up to see Troy gone* Girls! Again from the top!

*curtain draws to a close*

Me: *walks on* Now, I was origonally gonna wait till the after party to show you this, but the cast said that they didn't wanna wait that long for you guys to see it, so…yeah, you get it. Anyways, guess what the final number is!

Audience: Everybody, all for one! Our real summer has just begun! Let's rock and roll! And just let go! Feel the beat of the drums! We're gonna have fun in the sun! Now that all the hard work, work is done! Everybody, one for all! And all for one!

Me: Wow, guys! You just sang the entire chorus for the final song! You might actually have the chance to be extras in High School Musical 3 Senior Year: Ben 10 Style…well, if you want us to do it. Anyways, the reason I'm delaying you guys is so the stagehands can have time to change the stage setting and so the cast can have time to finish getting ready! And, you know that scene at the end where everybody jumps in the pool?

Audience: YEAH!

Me: Doesn't happen.

Audience: Awww…

Me: Water on stage is a health and safety risk and I need the cast to be dry especially for where we're having the after party. *hears something in earphone* Wait. What was that? *hears something in earphone* Great. Alright. 1, 2, 3, 4! *runs off stage*

Guess what's happening now? It's the staff pool party! And yes…Gabriella is there. After she, Troy and Sharpay made amends after the midsummer talent show, Sharpay made sure that Gabriella got her lifeguard job back. So she's included in the staff party. Speaking of which, music is playing and Troy, Gabriella, Sharpay, Ryan, Chad and Taylor are heading up to the microphones on the fake rock ledges.

Ben: _The summer that we wanted._  
Cash: _Yeah, we finally got it!_  
Kevin: _Now's the time we get to share._  
Kai: _Each day, we'll be together._  
Gwen: _Now, until forever._  
Julie: _So everybody everywhere…_

Boys: _Let's take it to the beach, take it there together._  
Girls: _Let's celebrate today; cause there'll never be another._  
Boys: _We're stronger this time, been there for each other!_  
Girls: _Everything's just right!_

All: _Everybody, all for one!_  
_Our real summer has just begun!_  
_Let's rock and roll! And just let go!_  
_Feel the rhythm of the drums!_  
_We're gonna have fun in the sun!_  
_Now that all the hard work, work is done!_  
_Everybody, one for all! And all for one!_

Boys: _All for one._  
Girls: _All for one, one._

They climbed off the ledges and walked around the pool towards the group as they sang the next verse and when they reached the chorus, they reached the group and started a whole new dance routine.

Kai: _Summertime together._  
Gwen: _Now we're even closer._  
Julie: _That's the way it's meant to be._  
Kevin: _Oh, we're just getting started._  
Cash: _Come and join the party!_  
Ben: _You deserve it, same as me._

Boys: _Let's take it to the beach, take it there together._  
Girls: _Let's celebrate today, cause there'll never be another._  
Boys: _We're stronger this time, been there for each other._  
Girls: _Everything's just right._

All: _Everybody, all for one!_  
_Our real summer has just begun!_  
_Let's rock and roll, and just let go!_  
_Feel the rhythm of the drums!_  
_We're gonna have fun in the sun!_  
_Now that all the hard work, work is done!_  
_Everybody, one for all! And all for one!_

Girls: Uh-huh!  
Boys: Everybody up!  
Girls: Everybody rock it!  
Boys: Take it from the top!  
Girls: And never ever stop it!  
Boys: It's not about the future!  
Girls: It's not about the past!  
All: It's making every single day last and last and last!

_Fun and sun, what could be better?_  
_Let's have fun, everyone together now._  
_(Everybody, e-every body now!)_  
_This is where our summer really begins!_  
_(Fun in the sun. Oh yeah!)_  
_The very last time it's ever gonna be like this!_  
_(It's the party you don't wanna miss!)_

Boys: Guys! Show 'em we can make some moves, hey!  
Girls: Girls! Show 'em we know how to groove, oh!  
Boys: Here!  
Girls: And now!  
Boys: Let's turn the party!  
Girls: Out!  
All: EVERYBODY JUMP IN!

_Everybody, all for one!_  
_Our real summer has just begun!_  
_Let's rock and roll and just let go!_  
_Feel the rhythm of the drums!_  
_We're gonna have fun in the sun!_  
_Now that all the hard work, work is done!_  
_Everybody, one for all!_

_Everybody, all for one!_  
_Ooh-ooh-ooh, ooh, ooh, ooh._  
_Let's rock and roll and just let go!_  
_Feel the rhythm of the drums!_  
_We're gonna have fun in the sun!_  
_Now that all the hard work, work is done!_

_Come on, everyone! Let's dance!_  
_We can't let the moment pass!_  
_Let's make the party last!_  
_All for one!_  
_ALL…FOR…ONE!_  
_YEAH!_

As the song ended, all the leading cast members jumped backstage as those who remained onstage posed as the crowd applauded like mad and the curtains drew to a close.


	11. Bows

The instrumental for What Time is It? began playing as the curtain was drawn once again to see all the remaining people on stage clapping and cheering. In true summer fashion, I walked into the stage in a one-piece and a sarong tied around my waist. You'll find out why in a minute.

Me: LADIES AND GENTLEMEN, OUR WILDCATS!

Ben, Julie, Gwen, Kevin, Cash, Kai, Sarah, Nelson, Rosalie and Sonics: *walks on stage in swimming attire (boys: board shorts. Girls: bikini/tankini/one-piece and sarong)*

Me: Now, let's get the 4 secondary ones out of the way. Sonics Winters!

Sonics: *bows and soaks in applause*

Me: Rosalie Sonics!

Rosalie: *curtsies and soaks in applause*

Russ: WAY TO GO, DARLING!

Me: Nelson Ashford!

Me: Sarah Ashford!

Sarah: *curtsies and soaks in applause and cheers*

Michael: WAY TO GO, LITTLE SIS!

Me: OK. Now you guys head on backstage and wait for us so we can all go to the after party together.

Sarah, Nelson, Rosalie and Sonics: *leaves*

Me: OK. Now onto the MAIN WILDCATS! Reprising her role as Taylor McKessie, GWEN TENNYSON!

Gwen: *curtsies and soaks in applause and cheers*

Me: Reprising his role as Chad Danforth, KEVIN LEVIN!

Kevin: *bows and soaks in applause, cheers and...giggles?* Why are they laughing? *sees his wig on the ground* Oh. *picks up his wig*

Me: Reprising her role as Sharpay Evans, KAI GREEN! *gets hit in the face by Kai waving her hands*

Kai: *curtsies and soaks in very little applause and cheer*

Me: *holds mouth* Was that really necessary?

Kai: Never stand in the way of the star.

Me: *quietly* You're not the star. You're the antagonist. *normal* Reprising his role as Ryan Evans, Cash Murray!

Cash: *bows and soaks in lots of applause and cheers*

Kai: *scoffs* What a loser.

Me and Cash: Heard that.

Me: Reprising her role as Gabriella Montez, Julie Yamamoto!

Julie: *curtsies and absorbs enormous applause and cheers*

Troy: WAY TO GO, BABY SIS!

Me: Reprising his role as Troy Bolton, Ben Tennyson!

Ben: *bows and absorbs enormous applause and cheers*

Me: And, we have some new characters to welcome. Playing the role of Mr Fulton, Max Tennyson!

Max: *walks on stage and bows* Thank you. I had an amazing time.

Me: You're welcome. Playing the role of Mrs Evans, Elena Validus!

Elena: *walks on stage and curtsies* Thank you for the opportunity. It was amazing.

Me: No probs. Playing the role of Mr Evans, J.T!

J.T: *walks on stage and bows* Thanks for the pleasure of doing this, Ice.

Me: The pleasure's all mine. Now, I suppose you're wondering why we're all wearing our swimming gear and you guys have been asked to bring your swimming gear. Well, here's why. High School Musical 2 is about the summertime and the Wildcats working together at Lava Springs. Well, the beach is the place to be during the summer season. So, in honour of High School Musical 2, we are going to have the after party AT THE BEACH! And, guess what? YOU'RE ALL INVITED!

Audience: WHOO!

Me: Hey, guys. Remember how at the end of the opening night of High School Musical, I took a photo of you guys jumping and posing in the air the way the cast did on the DVD. Well, I'm not gonna do that here. I'm doing it at the after party so we can get the full-on summer feel to it.

Ben: Genius as usual, Ice.

Me: Thanks, Ben. Anyways, TO THE AFTER PARTY!

Everyone: *cheers and leaves*


	12. After Party Concert

Me: Hey, hey, hey! This is IceGirl2772 coming to you totally live from Bellwood Beach!

Audience: *cheers*

Me: Now, you watched the sequel to the popular High School Musical: Ben 10 Style, High School Musical 2: Ben 10 Style. Now, after a spectacular opening night, we are here at the beach celebrating the event with a party!

Audience: WHOO HOO!

Me: Now, you have watched our beloved cast sing you favourite songs from the film such as What Time is It?, Work It Out, You Are the Music in Me and All for One AND act out all your favourite scenes. I say there is no better way to celebrate this success and 5 months of hard work with a little party!

Audience: *scoffs* Little?

Me: OK. A BIG party. And, for being so dedicated to us throught the entire time for both plays, we have a present for you. We have decided to give you a SPECIAL PERFORMANCE!

Audience: *cheers like mad*

Me: OK, guys. Calm down. I may be wearing ear plugs, but my eardrums are close to bursting already.

Audience: Sorry, IceGirl.

Me: It's OK. I understand why you are excited. Anyways, even though I don't want to, the cast is making me go first. Unfortunately, they have certain...leverage over me. So I decided to sing you a song to get everyone to...JUST DANCE! Featuring an OC of mine that wasn't in this one but will be in the next one...if you guys will let us do the next one.

*song begins*

_True. Oh, RedOne. Convict. Gaga. Oh-oh. Eh._

_I've had a little bit too much, much. (oh, oh, oh-oh.)_

_All of the people start to rush. (start to rush by.)_

_A dizzy twister dance. Can't find my drink or man._

_Where are my keys? I lost my phone, phone. (oh, oh, oh-oh.)_

_What's going on on the floor?_

_I love this record, baby. But I can't see straight anymore._

_Keep it cool. What is the name of this club?_

_I can't remember. But it's alright, a-alright._

_Just dance. Gonna be OK. Da-da-doo-doo._

_Just dance. Spin that record, babe. Da-da-doo-doo._

_Just dance. Gonna be OK. D-d-d-d-dance, dance, dance._

_Just, j-j-just dance._

_Wish I could shut my playboy mouth. (oh, oh, oh-oh.)_

_How'd I turn my shirt out inside out? (inside out, right.)_

_Control your poison, babe. Roses have thorns, they say._

_And we're all getting hosed tonight. (oh, oh, oh-oh.)_

_What's going on on the floor?_

_I love this record, babe. But I can't see straight anymore._

_Keep it cool. What's the name of this club?_

_I can't remember but it's alright, a-alright._

_Just dance. Gonna be OK. Da, da, doo, doo._

_Just dance. Spin that record, babe. Da, da, doo, doo._

_Just dance. Gonna be OK. D-d-d-dance, dance, dance._

_Just, j-j-just dance._

Michael: _When I come through on the dancefloor_

_Checking out that catalogue._

_Can't believe my eyes._

_So many women without a flaw._

_And I ain't gonna give it up,_

_Steady tryna pick it up like a gall._

_I'm gonna hit, I'm gonna hit it_

_And flex and do it until tomorrow, yeah._

_Shauty, I can see that you got so much energy._

_The way you twirling up them hips round and round._

_There's no reason at all why you can't leave here with me._

_In the meantime, stay. Let me watch you break it down and_

Me: _Dance. Gonna be OK. Da, da, doo, doo._

_Just dance. Spin that record, babe. Da, da, doo, doo._

_Just dance. Gonna be OK. Da, da, doo, doo._

_Just dance. Spin that record, babe. Da, da, doo, doo._

_Just dance. Gonna be OK. D-d-d-d-dance, dance, dance._

_Just, j-j-just dance._

Michael: _Amazing. The music. WHOO! LET'S GO!_

Me: _Half psychotic, sick hypnotic. Got my blueprint. It's symphonic._

_Half psychotic, sick hypnotic. Got my blueprint electronic._

_Half psychotic, sick hypnotic. Got my blueprint. It's symphonic._

_Half psychotic, sick hypnotic. Got my blueprint electronic._

_Go! Use your muscle, carve it out, work it, hustle._

Michael:_ I got it. Just stay close enough to get it_.

Me: _Don't slow! Drive it, clean it lysol, bleed it._

_Spend the last dough. (Michael: I got it.)_

_In your Pocko. (Michael: I got it._

_Just dance. Gonna be OK. Da, da, doo, doo._

_Just dance. Spin that record, babe. Da, da, doo, doo._

_Just dance. Gonna be OK. Da, da, doo, doo._

_Just dance. Spin that record, babe. Da, da, doo, doo._

_Just dance. Gonna be OK. D-d-d-d-dance, dance, dance._

_Just, j-j-just dance!_

Audience: *clapping and cheering*

Me: OK. Thanks, Michael.

Michael: No problem, Ice. *walks offstage*

Me: OK. Singing Get the Party Started by P!NK, GWEN TENNYSON!

Gwen: Here we go!

*song starts playing*

_I'm comin' up. So you better get this party started._

_I'm comin' up. So you better get this party started._

_Get this party started on a Saturday night._

_Everybody's waiting for me to arrive._

_Sendin' out the message to all of my friends._

_We'll be looking flashy in my Mercedes Benz._

_I got lot of style. Check my gold diamond rings._

_I can go for miles if you know what I mean._

_I'm comin' up so you better get this party started._

_I'm comin' up so you better get this party started._

_Pumping up the volume; breaking down to the beat._

_Crusin' through the west side. We'll be checkin' the scene._

_Boulevard is freakin' as I'm comin' up fast._

_I'll be burnin' rubber. You'll be kissin' my ass._

_Pull up to the bumper. Get out of the car._

_License plate says Stunner #1 Superstar!_

_I'm comin' up so you better get this party started._

_I'm comin' up so you better get this party started._

_Get this party started._

_Making my connection as I enter the room._

_Everybody's chilling as I set up the groove._

_Pumpin' up the volume with this brand new beat._

_Everybody's dancing and they're dancing for me._

_I'm your operator. You can call anytime._

_I'll be your connection to the party line!_

_I'm comin' up so you better get this party started._

_I'm comin' up so you better get this party started._

_I'm comin' up so you better get this party started._

_I'm comin' up so you better get this party started._

_Get this party started!_  
_Get this party started right now!_  
_Get this party started!_

_Get this party started!_

_Get this party started right now!_

Audience: *claps and cheers like mad*

Me: Now she should've gone first. After all, the song is called GET THE PARTY STARTED! Thank you, Gwen. Now, here's Kevin Levin with PUSH IT TO THE LIMIT!

Kevin: _Yeah!_

_Come on now!_

_Here we go!_

_Let's do it!_

_Yeah…_

_Push it, push it,_

_To the limit, limit._

_Cause we're in it to win it,_

_In it to win it._

_Oh yeah._

_I realized that this is where my heart is._

_Now is the time to finish what I started._

_Can't worry bout what other people might say._

_It's who I am._

_Gotta live my dream my own way._

_Work, work it harder._

_Gotta take it farther._

_No holding back._

_You know we're gonna do it right now._

_Be even better._

_Work, work together._

_It's now or never._

_Show em how we shine. We gotta_

_Push it, push it_

_To the limit, limit._

_Cause we're in it to win it,_

_In it to win it._

_Oh yeah!_

_Push it, push it_

_To the limit, limit._

_Give it all we can give._

_We're in it to win it._

_Oh yeah._

_Push it, push it_

_To the limit, limit._

_That's right._

_Gonna turn it up._

_That's the way we do it now._

_No time to stop._

_The champions are in the house._

_Yeah, we can be_

_Winners 'cause we understand._

_Our destiny is right here in our hands._

_Work, work it harder._

_Gotta take it farther._

_No holding back._

_We reaching for the sky now._

_Be even better._

_Work, work together._

_It's now or never._

_Show em how we fly. (we gotta)_

_Push it, push it_

_To the limit, limit._

_Cause we're in it to win it,_

_In it to win it._

_Oh yeah!_

_Push it, push it_

_To the limit, limit._

_Give it all we can give it._

_We're in it to win it._

_Oh yeah._

_Gotta work it now._

_Work it out._

_We got it!_

_Wanna hear the crowd._

_Everybody now!_

_Gotta work it now._

_Work it out._

_Can't stop us._

_Gotta show them how._

_We gonna bring the house down._

_Push it, push it_

_To the limit, limit._

_Cause we're in it to win it,_

_In it to win it._

_Let's go._

_Push it, push it_

_To the limit, limit._

_Give it all we can give it._

_We're in it to win it._

_Oh yeah!_

_Push it, push it_

_To the limit, limit._

_Cause we're in it to win it,_

_In it to win it._

_Oh yeah!_

_Push it, push it_

_To the limit, limit._

_Give it all we can give it._

_We're in it to win it._

_Oh yeah!_

_Push it, push it_

_To the limit, limit._

_Cause we're in it to win it,_

_In it to win it._

_Oh yeah!_

_Push it, push it_

_To the limit, limit._

_Give it all we can give it._

_We're in it to win it._

_Oh yeah._

_Push it to the limit!_

Audience: *claps and cheers like mad*

Me: Awesome job, Kevin! Corbin Bleu would be so proud of you.

Kevin: Well, I feel honoured.

Me: Alright. Now, we shall move on to our next performer (regretfully). Singing Maneater by Nelly Furtado, Kai Green.

Kai: _Everybody look at me, me._

_I walk in the door you start screaming._

_Come on, everybody. What you here for?_

_Move your body around like a nympho._

_Everybody get your necks to crack around._

_All you crazy people, come on. Jump around._

_I want to see you all on your knees, knees._

_You either want to be with me, or be me!_

_Maneater, make you work hard._

_Make you spend hard._

_Make you want all of her love._

_She's a maneater._

_Make you buy cars._

_Make you cut cards._

_Make you fall real hard in love._

_She's a maneater, make you work hard._

_Make you spend hard._

_Make you want all of her love._

_She's a maneater._

_Make you buy cars._

_Make you cut cards._

_Wish you never ever met her at all!_

_And when she walks, she walks with passion._

_When she talks, she talks like she can handle it._

_When she asks for something, boy, she means it._

_Even if you never ever seen it._

_Everybody get your necks to crack around._

_All you crazy people, come on. Jump around._

_You doing anything to keep her by you side._

_Because, she said she love you, love you long time._

_Maneater, makes you work hard._

_Make you spend hard._

_Make you want all of her love._

_She's a maneater._

_Make you buy cars._

_Make you cut cards._

_Make you fall real hard in love._

_She's a maneater, make you work hard._

_Make you spend hard._

_Make you want all of her love._

_She's a maneater._

_Make you buy cars._

_Make you cut cards._

_Wish you never ever met her at all._

_(CHANTS)_

_Maneater, makes you work hard._

_Make you spend hard._

_Make you want all of her love._

_She's a maneater._

_Make you buy cars._

_Make you cut cards._

_Make you fall real hard in love._

_She's a maneater, make you work hard._

_Make you spend hard._

_Make you want all of her love._

_She's a maneater._

_Make you buy cars._

_Make you cut cards._

_Wish you never ever met at all._

_Never ever met her at all!_

_You wish you never ever met her at all!_

_You wish you never ever met her at all!_

_You wish you never ever met her at all!_

_You wish you never ever met her at all!_

Audience: *claps mildly*

Kai: *scoffs* Whatever. *walks off*

Me: O…K. Anyways, it's now time for Cash Murray to go the distance, if you know what I mean. (in the style of Lucas Grabeel)

Cash: _I have often dreamed,_

_Of a far off place,_

_Where a hero's welcome,_

_Would be waiting for me,_

_Where the crowds will cheer,_

_When they see my face,_

_And a voice keeps saying,_

_This is where I'm meant to be._

_I'll be there someday._

_I can go the distance._

_I will find my way,_

_If I can be strong._

_I know every mile,_

_Will be worth my while._

_When I go the distance,_

_I'll be right where I belong._

_Down an unknown road,_

_To embrace my fate._

_Though the road may wander,_

_It will lead me to you._

_And a thousand years_

_Would be worth the wait._

_It may take a lifetime._

_But somehow I'll see it through._

_And I won't look back._

_I can go the distance._

_And I'll stay on track._

_No I won't accept defeat._

_It's an uphill slope._

_But I won't lose hope._

_Till I go the distance_

_And my journey is complete._

_But to look beyond the glory is the hardest point_

_For a hero's strength is measured by his heart!_

_Like a shooting star,_

_I can go the distance!_

_I will search the world!_

_I will face its harms!_

_I don't care how far!_

_I can go the distance!_

_Till I find my hero's welcome_

_Waiting in your arms!_

_I will search the world._

_I will face its harms._

_Till I find my hero's welcome_

_Waiting in your arms…_

Audience: *claps and cheers more than they did for Kai*

Me: Now it's time for Julie Yamamoto to pray with a Justin Bieber song.

Julie: _And I pray._

_I just can't sleep tonight, knowing that things ain't right._

_It's in the papers. It's on the TV. It's everywhere that I go._

_Children are crying. Soldiers are dying._

_Some people don't have a home._

_But I know there's sunshine beyond that rain._

_I know there are good times behind that pain._

_Hey, can you tell me how I can make a change?_

_I close my eyes and I can see a better day._

_I close my eyes and pray._

_I close my eyes and I can see a better day._

_I close my eyes and pray._

_I lose my appetite, knowing kids starve tonight._

_Am I a sinner 'cause half my dinner is still left on my plate?_

_Oh, I got a vision to make a difference._

_And it's starting today._

_'Cause I know there's sunshine beyond that rain._

_I know there are good times beyond that pain._

_Heaven tell me how I can make a change!_

_I close my eyes and I can see a better day._

_I close my eyes and pray._

_I close my eyes and I can see a better day._

_I close my eyes and I pray for the broken-hearted._

_I pray for the life not started._

_I pray for all the ones not breathing._

_I pray for all the souls in need._

_I pray. Can you give 'em one today?_

_I just can't sleep tonight._

_Can someone tell me how to make a change?_

_I close my eyes and I can see a better day._

_I close my eyes and pray._

_I close my eyes and I can see a better day._

_I close my eyes and…I pray!_

_I pray! I pray! I close my eyes and pray…_

Audience: *claps and cheers like mad*

Me: Now watch out, everyone, because for Ben Tennyson, things are getting critical. And please, save all clapping till the end of the encore.

Ben:_ I'd like to dedicate this song to my beautiful girlfriend._

_There's a storm comin' up and I gotta prepare myself._

_Cuz this feeling's getting' stronger everyday._

_Something's creeping inside, everything is about to change._

_Gotta face the fact that I can't walk away._

_This is critical. I am feelin' helpless._

_So hysterical and this can't be healthy._

_I can't eat or sleep when you're not with me._

_Baby, you're the air I breathe._

_This is critical, yeah. So stuck on you._

_Used to have everything figured out, but its different now._

_When you came, you saw you conquered my heart._

_It's your laugh and your smile. Wanna stay for a little while._

_I don't wanna go. I just want you in my arms._

_This is critical. I am feelin' helpless._

_So hysterical and this can't be healthy._

_I can't eat or sleep when you're not with me._

_Baby, you're the air I breathe._

_This is critical, yeah. So stuck on you._

_I used to run and hide, used to back out of love._

_But I can't escape this time, oh no._

_This is critical. I am feelin' helpless._

_So hysterical and this can't be healthy._

_I can't eat or slee when you're not with me._

_Baby, you're the air I breathe._

_This is critical, yeah. So stuck on you._

_Baby, it's so critical. Critical. So critical. Yeah, I like it. It's so critical. So critical. Yeah. So stuck on you._

All: _Hey! This is the night! This is the night!_

_Hey! Feelin' alive! Feelin' alive!_

_My heart goes boom as the stars go blue_

_Like a sea of cell phone lights._

_The moon gets light as the sun goes down_

_Somewhere behind the Hollywood sign._

_Have you ever felt like you're livin' in the shadows?_

_Have you ever felt kept down?_

_I know sometimes that it feels like a battle._

_But it can turn around._

_Hey! This is the night! This is the night!_

_Hey! Feelin' alive! Feelin' alive!_

_The kick drum starts as the boulevard_

_Filled up with all the boys and the girls._

_From Jersey town to the L.A. crowd,_

_They're hearing us all over the world!_

_Have you ever felt like standin' on a rooftop?_

_Have you ever wanted to scream?_

_Everybody dance; burn it up 'till we blast off._

_Just like a rocket machine._

_Hey! This is the night! This is the night!_

_Hey! Feelin' alive! Feelin' alive!_

_'Cause we're not alone tonight!_  
_So raise up your hands and touch the sky!_

_'Cause we're not alone tonight. Oh whoa oh whoa._

_Hey! This is the night! This is the night!_

_Hey! Feelin' alive! Feelin' alive! (Ben: Feelin' alive!)_

_Hey! This is the night! This is the night! (Ben: This is the night!)_

_Hey! Feelin' alive! Feelin' alive! (Ben: Feelin'!)_

_Hey! This is the night! This is the night! (Ben: Do you feel it?)_

_Hey! Feelin' alive! Feelin' alive!_

_Hey! This is the night! This is the night!_

_Hey! Feelin' alive! Feelin' alive!_

Audience: *claps and cheers like mad (if possible)*

All: *bow and smile*

Gwen: OK. We did our part.

Kevin: We put on a show for you.

Kai: We threw an after party for you.

Cash: We added a little concert into the mix.

Julie: Now, the power is in your hands.

Ben: Through reviews and voting on the poll Ice will put up,

Me: You get to decide whether we do High School Musical 3: Senior Year or not.

Boys: And while you do that…

Girls: We have parties and shows to get back too!

All: SEE YOU NEXT CHAPTER!


	13. Will We or Won't We?

Cash: Hey, what's going on here?

Gwen: Why are we at the beach?

Ben: Where's Ice?

Me: *walking along beach*_ La di da da da. La di da da da._

Julie: OK. What has gotten into her?

Kevin: You expect me to know that?

Kai: I swear that doofus better have a good reason for me to miss my rise to stardum.

Me: Hey! I'm not a doofus! I actually got lots of As last year in my report cards!

Ben: Ice, what's going on?

Julie: And why are we at the foreshore?

Me: Two reasons.

Gwen: *after 15 second pause* Which are…?

Me: Sorry. Mental blank.

Kevin: I thought that only happened when it came to your stories.

Me: No. It happens at other moments too. Anyways, I called you guys here for two reasons. 1. I forgot to take that picture at the after party a few days ago.

Cash: You did too.

Kai: What's the second reason?

Me: You guys wanna know why I was singing something stupid on my way to you guys?

Cast: Not really.

Me: It concerns whether we are doing the sequel or not.

Cast: We're listening.

Me: Anyways, the reason I was humming something completely idiotic is because I was working out a way to announce this.

Cast: JUST DO IT ALREADY!

Me: _We're doing the sequel. We're doing the sequel._

Ben: We are?

Me: Yep. Due to the praise and popular demand, we are doing High School Musical 3: Senior Year!

Everyone: *cheers*

Julie: How are you going to do it this time?

Me: I'm mainly going to go by the book. But there will be referrences to the movie here and there.

Gwen: How long will we need to rehearse this time?

Me: Depends on how well you guys do. The dancing in this is quite tricky you know. Plus, I have to hold auditions for Jimmy, Donny and Tiara.

Kevin: I thought Michael, Troy and Kai were doing those parts.

Julie: Troy broke his leg snowboarding last week and he's gonna be on crutches for six months.

Me: Michael broke his wrist during a Plumber's assignment and he'll need the cast for a few months.

Julie: And Kai's on a mission with the Plumber's on the other side of the galaxy.

Gwen: Ice, you should do Tiara.

Me: I'm the director of the play. So I can't play characters in the plays I direct.

Kevin: So who are you gonna ask?

Me: I don't know.

Cash: What about Dr Anders? Can't she play Tiara Gold or another character in the play?

Me: She's constantly on call at the hospital and she's going to a medical conference in a couple of months.

Kai: What are we gonna do?

Me: I don't know.

Ben: Hey! I'm sure a few authors would be able to lend you some of their own OCs for the play.

Me: That's not a bad idea. But will they?

Julie: Ice, the Ben 10 versions of the High School Musical francise is popular. In fact, it's because of popular demand that we're still doing this. I'm sure they would be thrilled to lend OCs to us.

Me: Don't worry. I won't claim ownership of the OCs chosen to play Jimmy 'The Rocket' Zara, Donny Dion and Tiara Gold. At the introductions day for High School Musical 3 Senior Year: Ben 10 Style, I will specifically state who their rightful owners are. You can reclaim them after the after party after the opening night.

Gwen: She doesn't steal other people's OCs.

Kevin: She always asks for permission from other authors.

Cash: Like Ice said, you can reclaim them at the after party after the opening night of the show.

Kai: Hey, Ice. Can you give us a sneak preview of the songs?

Me: I don't see any harm in that. I'll play the first chorus of each song.

Now or Never by the cast:

_This is the last time to get it right._  
_This is the last chance to make it our night._  
_We're gonna show what we're all about._  
_(WILDCATS!) Work together!_  
_This is the last chance to make our mark._  
_History will know who we are!_  
_This is the last game so make it count!_  
_It's now or never!_

Right Here, Right Now by Troy and Gabriella (Ben and Julie):

_Right here, right now. (Ohhh)_  
_I'm looking at you_  
_And my heart loves the view._  
_Cause you mean everything. (Ohhh)_  
_Right here,_  
_I'll promise you somehow_  
_That tomorrow can wait_  
_For some other day to be. (To be)_  
_But right now, there's you and me._

I Want It All by Sharpay and Ryan (Kai and Cash):

_Don't you want it all?_  
_You want it, you know that you want it._  
_The fame and the fortune and more!_  
_You want it all!_  
_You want it, you know that you want it._  
_You gotta have your star on the door._  
_You want the world, nothing less._  
_All the glam and the press_  
_Only givin' you the best reviews. (sing it!)_  
_I want it all!_  
_I want it, I want it, (yeah!) want it!_  
_My name in lights at Carnegie Hall!_  
_I want it all!_

Can I Have This Dance by Troy and Gabriella (Ben and Julie):

_It's like catching lightning,_  
_The chances of finding someone like you._  
_It's one in a million,_  
_The chances of feeling the way we do._  
_And with every step together,_  
_We just keep on getting better._  
_So can I have this dance?_  
_(Can I have this dance?)_  
_Can I have this dance?_

A Night to Remember by the cast:

_It's gonna be a night! (Can't wait.)_  
_To remember! (Oh man.)_  
_Come on now. Big fun. Alright!_  
_It's gonna be the night! (I guess.)_  
_To last forever! (Lucky us.)_  
_We'll never ever ever forget!_

Just Wanna Be With You by Kelsi, Ryan, Troy and Gabriella (Sarah, Cash, Ben and Julie):

_All I wanna do,_  
_Is be with you, be with you!_  
_There's nothing we can't do!_  
_Just wanna be with you, only you!_  
_No matter where life takes us,_  
_Nothing can break us apart!_  
_You know it's true._  
_I just wanna be with you!_

The Boys Are Back by Ben and Kevin (Troy and Chad):

_The boys are back! The boys are back!_  
_The boys are back. Gonna do it again._  
_Gonna wake up the neighbourhood._  
_The boys are back! (yeah!) The boys are back!_  
_Climbing up the walls, anytime we want._  
_The word is out. The boys are back!_

Walk Away by Gabriella (Julie):

_Just walk away._  
_Oh and don't look back._  
_Cause if my heart breaks,_  
_It's gonna hurt so bad._  
_You know I'm strong._  
_But I can't take that._  
_Before it's too late,_  
_Oh, just walk away!_

Scream by Troy (Ben):

_I don't know where to go._  
_What's the right team?_  
_I want my own thing._  
_So bad I'm gonna scream!_  
_I can't choose, so confused._  
_What's it all mean?_  
_I want my own dream._  
_So bad I'm gonna scream!_

OK. Now for this one, since it's a medley, I'm just gonna do the beginning because the rest is just different versions of songs already sung earlier in the film. This is sung by the entire cast.

_It's our last chance to share the stage;_  
_Before we go our separate ways._  
_High school wasn't meant to last forever._  
_It's our last chance for us to shine;_  
_To bring you music one more time._  
_So come on, come on, come on._  
_(Come on, come on, come on.)_  
_Come on, come on, come on…_

We'll All in This Together (Graduation Mix) by the cast:

_We're all in this together._  
_Once we know that we are._  
_We're all stars._  
_And we see that_  
_We're all in this together._  
_And it shows when we stand_  
_Hand in hand._  
_Make our dreams come true…_  
_(Make our dreams come true…)_

High School Musical by the cast:

_High School Musical!_  
_Who says we have to let it go?_  
_It's the best party we've ever known!_  
_Step into the future! But hold on to,_  
_High School Musical!_  
_Let's celebrate where we come from!_  
_The friends who've been there all along!_  
_Just like…our High School,_  
_High School Musical!_

Now, this song was in the credits and we're gonna have someone perform it at the after party. This song was sung by Stan Carrizosa and it's called Just Getting Started:

_It's all good, alright._  
_See ya later doesn't mean goodbye._  
_'Cause it ain't over. There's time to fly._  
_And we're just getting started._

Ben: Wow. Those songs are pretty good.

Me: Unfortunately, in the film, they're cut short.

Julie: Well, that sucks.

Me: Yeah…

Gwen: When are we gonna have that meet?

Me: When I've found the perfect OCs for Tiara, Donny and Jimmy.

Kevin: Hopefully next week in other words?

Me: Hopefully.

Cash: Ice, can we have that photo done now?

Kai: Yeah. Some of us actually have a life.

Everyone else: HEY!

Kai: *scoffs* Well, it's true. You're not starring in big Broadway productions unlike moi.

Me: *whips out camera* Can you all please stand in front of the water please?

Cast: *obeys*

Me: After I count to three, I want you to jump the way the cast did on the DVD and yell, 'SUMMERTIME!'

Cast: Got it!

Me: OK. 1…2…3!

Cast: SUMMERTIME! *jumps up*

Me: *takes photo and shows them*

Ben: That's not a bad photo.

Julie: You should go in the photography business.

Me: Maybe. But I'm also considering becoming a teacher. I guess I'll get a good idea when I'm in Year 10 and career week rolls around. OK, y'all. Skedaddle. I have work to do.

Cast: SEE YA LATER! *leaves*

Me: OK. Everyone, thank you so much for supporting us over the past two plays. We wouldn't be here without you. Please continue the support as we do High School Musical 3: Senior Year. Now, if you'll excuse me, I shall go for a little swim and start that search for OCs to play those three characters. See ya next time. *runs into water*


End file.
